Sleepover
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: COMPLETE! The Manson's are bunking in The Fenton's house when a Ghost Hunt goes bad! Bringing two different families together like this isn't all bad, unless you make a Goth enter a beauty contest! DxS R
1. Must Have Been A Party

Sleepover

Chapter 1: Must Have Been A Party

A/N: I promised myself I would finish this story before I even _thought _about putting it on here for you all to read. But, unfortunately I'm not very good at keeping my work a secret so I decided to put this up early. I'll update every other day to give you guys time to review and time for me to edit and reply to your reviews (which I will have at the end of each chapter) and to finish this. Currently, I'm on chapter 11. I'm sorry I won't take ideas though since I'm ahead of you all in chapters. I'm not planning on this to be a long story also. So read on and review!

* * *

Maddie Fenton parked outside The Manson's mansion and looked out the window of her RV, pulling out her binoculars and examining a window on the top floor. There, Danny Phantom knocked on the window and flew inside. She squinted her eyes and wished that she could hear what he was doing; she made a mental note to think of an invention to create for that. "Jack, he's in." she said to her husband, who was in the back putting on weapons. It really was a shame that Danny couldn't come to help her; he really needed the field training if he would ever continue the ghost fighting business. 

"GHOST!" He shouted, standing up to his full height, but stopped when he hit his head on the top of the RV. It was a miracle he even fit in in there with his weight.

Maddie turned off the car and Jumped out, accompanied by Jack. She dashed to the front door and began pounding on it with her fist. "OPEN UP! THIS IS A GHOST EMERGENCY!"

The door opened to a butler in black, who was shoved out of the way when Maddie and Jack charged in. "What in the world…?" Mrs. Manson started, staring at the two people in jumpsuits before her. "The Fenton's?" she asked.

"Stand back! There is a ghost in here! I saw it fly through the upstairs window!" Maddie said.

"I'm gonna kick that Ghosts butt and teach him to come in our dimension!" Jack proclaimed.

"What?" Mrs. Manson said, disgusted that these people were even in her house at all. "Ghost? I think not." She said. She was tempted to say 'There's no such thing' but she had witnessed a ghost attack right before her eyes in a Circus tent she was boycotting.

"Out of the way! We'll clear this up!" Jack shouted, running up the stairs and to Sam's room. He reached for the handle but found it locked. "OPEN UP! THERE'S A GHOST IN THERE!"

If Jack had a bigger brain, he may have heard Sam gasp, "Danny! Hide!"

Sam opened the door and said plainly, "What? A ghost? Oh no!" Obviously acting, she really was a bad on-the-spot actor. She then turned her head as Jack came in. "It surely wouldn't stay in one place, _like in my bathroom_!" she said loudly, clearly warning someone in the bathroom to move.

"You don't need to shout! I can hear you perfectly fine!" Jack said, pulling out a ghost detector and scanning the room. "Come on you little ectoplasmic being! I know you're in here…." he growled then sighed when NEGATIVE flashed on the screen. "Better check the other rooms!" He said quickly, darting out of the room and down the stairs.

"I want to know what the MEANING of this is!" Mr. Manson shouted as Maddie ran from door to door scanning the rooms for ghosts.

Sam walked over to the edge of the stairs and looked down, sighing. Now Danny's parents would be fitted into the number one slot on her parents' hate-list. She heard someone sigh behind her and pressure was on her shoulder. She could only guess Danny had his hand on her shoulder. "Great, you're parents are going to make my parents file for another restraining order…" she sighed.

Maddie ran back to the center of the entrance room and pointed the ghost detector at Sam. She gasped as a green form of a boy was seen behind her with his hand on her shoulder on the screen. "SAM! THERE'S A GHOST BEHIND YOU!" she shouted, charging up the stairs.

Sam elbowed Danny hard in the stomach so he would know to move, but it was too late. Maddie pulled out what looked like a Spray can and sprayed the air behind Sam. Suddenly, Danny appeared. "What the…?" he asked then sighed. "Oh great, The Fenton Anti-Invisible-Ghost-Spray."

"Sam move!" Maddie said, pulling out an ecto-blaster from her belt.

"No!" Sam said, diving in front of Danny. "This…uh… is… CRUELTY TO GHOSTS!" she said, knowing very well that Danny's parents knew she was against a lot of things. Meat, Paulina, trends, pink, Paulina, popular things, Paulina, blah blah blah.

"Cruelty to ghosts?" Maddie asked, lowering her weapon. "What do you mean by that? It could attack you."

Next, came Jack's reaction. After a few moments of blankness, he saw Danny Phantom. "GHOST!" he shouted throwing a small bomb at Danny.

"SAMANTHA!" Sam's parents shouted.

A bright flash of green exploded from the grenade, covering everything with a thick green-goo. "Hmm…" Jack said. "I could have sworn I filled that with the portable portal… not goo from the ecto-filtrator."

"YOU THREW A BOMB AT MY DAUGHTER!" Mr. Manson shouted.

"Nooo," Jack said slowly. "I threw a _grenade _at your daughter, who was also next to the Ghost. It couldn't have hurt her anyways, only ghosts!"

"LOOK AT THIS MESS!" Mrs. Manson shouted.

Maddie looked around the landing for Danny Phantom, but when she realized he was gone, she sighed and pulled her hood off her face. "Ooh dear…" she sighed, looking at Sam. Then blinked as she saw her son Danny behind her. "Danny?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh… I was… in the bathroom and heard the commotion… saw the ghost fly away and got hit with a grenade?" he asked, hoping his lie would fit.

Maddie squinted at him for a moment then smiled. "Okay!" she said happily then pulled out a tissue from her belt and began to wipe away some goo from Sam's cheek.

"Eww…" Sam said quietly then turned her head to look at Danny. "I blame you." She whispered.

Danny gave a nervous laugh then looked down at the damage his dad had done. There were various smoldering blasts from Jack's ecto gun and the green goo covered the landing and some of the ceiling.

"Where are we going to stay?" Mr. Fenton shouted. "The house is ruined! This will take MONTHS to finish!"

Maddie sighed and grabbed Sam and Danny's arms, pulling them down the stairs with her. "I am so sorry Mrs. Manson. I almost had that ghost, and if Jack had put the right supplement in the grenade, we would have caught Amity's Phantom! If there is _anything _we can do to make it up for you…" she started.

"How about finding a place for us to stay!" Mrs. Manson growled.

"You… could stay at our house?" Danny spoke up from behind Sam, the ecto goo had stuck Sam's back to his chest when she had dove to protect him from the ecto gun.

Everyone looked at him. "How did you get in our house?" Mr. Manson said. "I don't remember hearing you come in."

"Because…" Sam started. "He was here for a really long time. Like, almost after school ended. We've been working on homework, we got a _huge _project in Lancer's class and we're partners in it." she lied.

The Manson's stared at her for a moment. "Oh…" Mrs. Manson said. "Well… okay then, but back to the matter of our home."

"We could stay at a hotel." Mr. Manson thought aloud.

"Or our house." Danny piped up.

"No, the hotels here are disgusting." Mrs. Manson said.

"Our house isn't… most of the time." Danny said.

"Maybe we could rent a house?" Mr. Manson thought.

"No way! Who knows who lived there last?" Mrs. Manson said. "What about my sister?"

"Or our house." Danny reminded them, but was once again ignored.

"No, she hates Sam." Mr. Manson said. "And she lives in a different city."

"True…" Mrs. Manson sighed.

"Hello? Our House?" Danny asked.

"Well our house is always welcome to you. I feel really bad for Jack's mistake." Maddie looked at Danny. "Danny? You said something?"

Danny huffed. "Nope! Not a word!" he said sarcastically. "But if I did, it would probably be that idea. Well listen, Sam could stay in Jazz's room and Mr. And Mrs. Manson could stay in the Guest bedroom." he said.

"What about my grandma?" Sam asked.

"That's a great idea Danny!" Maddie said. "We could work out living arrangements and such for your grandmother. We've got plenty of room at our house." she added as an after thought.

"A-and," Danny stuttered. "If worse comes to worse I can sleep in the emergency op-center. It's cozy in its own…weird… technology type of way."

Sam gave her parents a weak smile then turned to Maddie. "Umm, can you unstick me to Danny so I can talk to my parents about this?" she asked. Maddie nodded and grabbed their shoulders, pulling them with all her might until a soft popping noise set them free. Sam grabbed her parents' arms and pulled them into the nearest room. A few minutes later, she came out. "Whelp, let me pack!" she said.

Mrs. Manson wearily followed her up the stairs to get to her room. "I'll… pack for us…," she said weakly.

Mr. Manson sighed. "I'll call the repairmen." he said.

Jack turned to Maddie for a moment, just now speaking. "Maddie? Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"Suuure!" Maddie said, waving a hand dismissively. "We've had guests before!"

"Umm, mom?" Danny asked. "I just have to warn you to keep the Ghost technology in the lab." he said slowly. "We don't want anything attacking the Manson's while their at our house."

"But they only attack you!" Jack said, disappointed but not thinking there was a reason why they only attacked Danny.

"And Jazz a few times." Danny added. "But just for safety measures." He added quickly.

Maddie sighed. "I guess we'll have to." she said.

Sam and her mom walked down the stairs a short few minutes later with bags in tow. "Now we just have to wake up grandma." Sam said.

"I can't believe she slept through all this." Danny said.

"She's been taking sleeping pills." Sam shrugged.

As if on cue, Sam's grandma rode in on her motorized wheelchair out of a room and looked around. "Wow!" she said. "That must have been some party! Why didn't you invite me?"


	2. Never Searched Your Room

Sleepover

Chapter 2: Never Searched Your Room

A/N: Okay people, _please _read these author notes. I had a review telling me to put in Jazz's reaction to Sam bunking in her room and I already said that I'm not taking requests or ideas, _I'm to far ahead of you guys to change anything_! So, with that said, a filler chapter. DANNYxSAM FLUFF STARTS IN THE 4TH CHAPTER! Just so you know. I don't like it being that far away, buuuuuuuut I have to keep them in character. Maybe I'll come out with a One shot for you guys to fill you up!

* * *

Sam started laughing at Tuckers expression. "What? I just asked how you got here before Me." he said. 

She turned to Danny, who was sitting next to her on the couch. "You didn't tell him yet?" she asked.

"Tell me what? And why are your parents here Sam?" he asked.

"My parents kinda… destroyed Sam's house when they saw me fly through her window, so their staying here until the remodeling is done." Danny said.

Sam nodded. "Yeap," she said, leaning back into the couch and putting her arms behind her head. "I'm bunking in Danny's room, he's bunking in the op-center, grandma is staying with my cousins in a different town and my parents are in the guest bedroom." She then added an after thought. "And now I have to add color in my wardrobe. It was the only way to get them to agree."

Tucker raised his eyebrows at her. "Have you raided his room yet?" he asked.

"I'm not going to raid his room!" Sam laughed. "I already know where everything is!" she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Danny asked. "How do know where everything is?"

"Tucker and I got bored while we waited for you to get back from ghost fighting once." Sam shrugged. "By the way, I took five bucks from your underwear drawer." She examined her nails, making a mental note to patch up a small chip on her middle finger.

"So that's where that went…," he said to himself. Then snapped back to reality. "HEY! That's my private stuff you saw!"

"Don't worry!" Sam said waving a hand dismissively. "We didn't read anything in the journals or snooped around _that _much. Just enough to know where you keep things."

Tucker started laughing and gave Sam a knowing look.

Danny sighed. "Well maybe I should go through _your _guys' rooms!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Go ahead." Sam shrugged. "Just don't read my journals. I've got nothing to hide."

"Except your thongs." Tucker pointed out. "You know the ones you said you'd _'never in a million years wear because their an automatic weggie' _" He grinned.

"_What?" _Sam snapped, glaring at him.

"Danny and I got bored one day while you were battling it out with your parents." Tucker shrugged.

Sam glared at Danny too. " _'Maybe I should go through your room!'_ " she quoted.

He held up his hands. "Hey! That was all Tuckers idea!" he said.

Tucker glared at him. "Not uh! You're the one who said, _'I wonder what she keeps in all this storage space' "_

"That didn't mean you had to snoop around!" Danny said.

Tucker shrugged and pulled out his PDA. "Doesn't matter." he said. "All that matter is that you guys have never seen my room."

Sam gave Danny a look and grinned. They had, in fact, gone through his room too. They just wouldn't tell Tucker. He had some _interesting _things in there.

Sam started laughing and shook her head. "Can we just start the homework already?" she asked.

Tucker sighed and pulled his backpack over in front of his feet. He opened his mouth to say something when a scream hit his ears. Sam jumped up. "That's my mom!" she said.

"And it's probably my parents doing something stupid!" Danny said, taking off with Sam into the Kitchen.

Her mom poked at a Pizza Roll gingerly with her fork. "What… on earth…?" she asked.

Sam sighed and laughed, pulling the fork from her mom's hand. "Pizza Rolls, mom. Their finger food so you don't need a fork."

Maddie frowned at Mrs. Manson's reaction. "You've never had them before?" she asked.

"She's used to _éclairs_ and lobster and stuff like that." Sam said. "Not normal food, but I'm sure we could get her to try one." She turned to Danny. "I have to school my mom on normal food, you and Tucker start on the homework without Me." she said.

Danny shrugged and walked back into the living then lowered his voice so there was no way of anyone hearing what he was saying to Tucker. "So how much money do you have?" he asked

Tucker gave him a strange look. "50 bucks… why?" he asked gingerly. He wasn't one to part with so much money.

"Duh! Sam's birthday is coming up!" Danny sighed then leaned foreword. "When Jazz coned me into going to the mall with her a few weeks ago she dragged me into a diamond store and I saw this ring in there that Sam would love!"

Tucker raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that kinda weird for her best _guy _friends to be giving her a ring?" he asked.

"It's out of friendship." Danny growled. "Look, we're not asking her to marry us or anything." he sighed, and then went for a new angle. "Remember what she got you for your birthday?"

Tucker nodded. "My first PDA…" he said slowly.

Danny grinned. "I'll be right back and get us a distraction this Saturday so we can go get it." he stood up then paused. "If Sam comes back, tell her I'm in the bathroom."

Tucker nodded slowly. "Yeah yeah…" he sighed.

Danny ran upstairs and barged into Jazz's room. She was on her computer typing into her journal. She gasped when she saw Danny walk in and closed out of the document. "Heard of knocking?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I've heard of it."

She sighed and pulled up a solitary screen. "What you want?" she asked.

"25 bucks and you to keep Sam busy for a day." He said.

"The money no, but why do I need to keep Sam busy?" she asked.

"Well Tucker and I want to get her something for her birthday and we're short 25 bucks, so while we're out getting it we need you to keep her away from the mall and the house so we can buy it then stash it." Danny said quickly.

Jazz turned to look at him, raising one eyebrow. "What _type _of present?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Danny asked, the _last _thing he wanted was his sister knowing Tucker and he were getting Sam a _ring_.

"If I'm going to help you pay for it I don't want it to be a whoopy cushion or something!" Jazz said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! We were _10_! And you should have seen her mom's face when Sam put it under her chair!" he laughed at the memory. Jazz stared at him, waiting to hear what this present was. He stared back then after a moment, gave in. "Okay," he sighed. "We're getting her a ring I saw at that diamond store you coned me into going into."

Jazz clasped her hands together. "Oh Danny!" she sighed. "That's so sweet! Of course I'll do it!"

Danny stared at her. "You will?" he asked, then paused. "Is there any catch?"

Jazz smiled. "Of course! You do dishes for a month."

Danny sighed. "I thought that much. So Saturday just make sure she doesn't go anywhere near the house or mall." He turned to walk out of the room, grabbing the 25 dollars off her dresser as he walked to the door.

"Wait! How am I supposed to do that?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know! Do girl stuff or something." He shrugged.

Jazz sighed as she watched Danny disappear from her room. "I should have made it two months…"

* * *

"There you are." Sam smiled at him as he walked into the room. "Tucker just bet me that you fell in." 

Danny gave a nervous laugh and looked at Tucker. "Did he?" he asked, a hint of edginess in his voice.

Sam nodded. "Well, lets get to work!"

* * *

Contrary to popular belief this _is _going somewhere. Or else I wouldn't be getting ready to type up chapter 12 on my computer. 

Okay, so I couldn't really respond to any of them except to say Thank You! And I fixed that mistake that was pointed out to me in the first chapter!

If you saw any mistakes in this one, please tell me so I can correct it.


	3. Showbread

Sleepover

Chapter 3: Showbread

Sam woke up to a knock on her door. Well, actually, it was _Danny's _door but since she was in his room and he was in the op-center it was _her _door. She yawned and sat up slowly, stretching her arms out. "Coming." she said standing up and stopping the front of the mirror to run a hand threw her hair. She opened the door expecting to see Danny or one of her parents waking her up to wish her a happy birthday but instead Jazz smiled at her.

"Good morning!" she said. "I thought that since you're going to be staying here for a while we should…uh… try to hang out or something. You know, to give you a break from the guys."

Sam blinked at her for a moment, wondering if she was actually still sleeping and this was a dream or if Jazz tripped and hit her head. "Umm… okay." Sam said uncertainly. What was all this about?

"Great!" Jazz smiled again. "So get dressed and stuff and we can eat breakfast at the Nasty Burger, my treat."

Sam nodded. "Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes." she said, closing the door as Jazz nodded and walked down the stairs.

She was in the middle of getting dressed when the door opened. "OH! Sorry!" Danny said quickly, shutting the door.

Sam turned and looked at the door, then looked at herself. She sighed at her reflection, she had only managed her skirt and bra and was in the middle of grabbing a shirt when he walked in. "Great," she whispered. "Now Danny knows what bra I'm wearing today…" She rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt on. "Okay, it's safe." she called to the door. She almost laughed at the thought of practically being in her birthday suit, _on _her birthday.

Danny opened the door gingerly and poked his head inside, laughing. "I guess Jazz was right when she said I need to learn to knock, huh?"

Sam smiled and reached for her body spray. "I guess so, on the upside I can now have feedback on this bra." she laughed.

Danny flushed and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a shirt and pants out of it. They had agreed the put Danny's cloths in the dresser and Sam's in the closet since there wasn't anywhere in the op-center to put Danny's cloths. He shook his head slowly, laughing. "You know, if any other girl was in here I'd be unconscious or something but yet you want me to tell you if I like the bra." he laughed.

Sam shrugged. "Well I'm not like any other girl. You know that." She reached for her lipstick. "So your sister wants to bond with me today." she said.

Danny flinched. "That's cool I guess." he said, convincingly enough. "I'm going to follow a lead on a ghost." he said, thankful that a ghost was out wreaking havoc for once.

Sam frowned, disappointed that he wasn't planning anything for her birthday. For the past 3 years he had done something special for her on her birthday, _I guess_, she thought, _maybe he forgot this year._ She shook her head then smiled at him and walked out of the room. "Okay, so I'll see you when you get back then." she said walking downstairs.

Jazz stood by the door searching in her purse for something; she stopped when she saw Sam walk down the stairs and smiled. "Hey Sam." she said. "Ready?"

Sam nodded. "Yeap."

"Great we're gonna drive there. I was thinking we could go to the park afterwards and wait until four when 'Things from Uranus' starts showing at the movies." Jazz and Danny had made an agreement that Danny would be back from the mall around 4:30 with Tucker and the families would celebrate Sam's birthday when she got back.

Sam shrugged. "Sounds good to me." she said slowly, following Jazz into her car. She stared out the window. _They did forget._ She thought. _Or else Tucker and Danny would have woken me up with an air horn or something like last year. _She smiled at the memory, they crept into her room at the exact moment she was born and blew an air horn to wake her up, unfortunately, she was born at 3:24 in the morning, so the horn woke up a few neighbors and her parents.

"So any radio station you want to listen to?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing you'd like." Sam shrugged. She had recently taken a liking to the group Showbread, pure screaming and heavy music. She was hoping for a Showbread CD for her birthday, last night she hinted about it to Danny when she showed him their website and played their hit 'Mouth like a Magazine'.

"I'm very flexible towards music." Jazz smiled.

Sam shrugged and changed the radio station to S.C.R.E. am. Scream music for the Goths of Amity Park. _Maybe I'm looking too far into this. _Sam thought. _Maybe this whole Jazz thing is what Danny planned; he probably wanted Jazz to hang out with me while he checked out the Ghost thing so I wouldn't be alone on my birthday. _With this new thought in her head, she decided to try to make the most of the situation. _For Danny. _She thought.

She looked over at Jazz and almost laughed at her face every time the singer would scream. She flinched but honestly looked like she was trying to enjoy it. Finally, the song ended and Showbread came on. Sam gasped. "I love this song!" she smiled.

"The lead singer sounds kinda cute." Jazz said, obviously trying to see the high points of the music.

"He is." Sam smiled. "If you're into guys who wear eyeliner."

They looked at each other and started laughing. Jazz held up her hand for silence then looked at the radio really quick. "Did they just say, 'Cause your boyfriend can't read'?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Now find the fault cause your boyfriend can't read." she quoted.

Jazz pulled into the parking lot of the Nasty Burger and waited until the song was over before she turned off the car. "I'll admit it, I kinda like that song." she said. "Do you have the CD?"

"No," Sam said shrugging. "Not yet anyways. I'm planning on buying it sometime."

Jazz smiled and starting singing the chorus under her breath as she walked into the Nasty Burger.

* * *

"You ready?" Danny asked Tucker as he stepped back, giving Tucker room to close the door to his house. 

"Yeap." Tucker said.

Danny followed him out around the side of his house, then made sure no one was looking. "Going ghost!" he said, and in a moment, he was Danny Phantom, flying into the sky invisible with Tucker, who was grabbing onto his arm.

"Are you sure we had to fly to the mall? Can't we just ride our bikes or something?" For Tucker, it felt weird flying without Sam on the other Side of Danny. At least then, it was normal.

"It's faster this way. We've held off getting her present too long. Right now, Jazz and she should be at the Park killing time until their movie starts. Then we only have a few hours to get ready for her party."

Tucker sighed. "Why didn't we just set her up on a blind date or something? That would have kept her occupied alllll day."

"Tucker!" Danny snapped.

"Okay okay, I was _joking_! Gees, I didn't think you'd snap at me for talking about your girlfriend on a blind date."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny said hotly.

"Mhmm…" Tucker said. "And what _exactly _were you doing paying so many nightly visits to her house at night." Before Danny could say something, he went on. "So many in fact that your parents noticed. My money's on a fake-out make-out session."

"What money? You're spending all you have on a birthday present for her."

"Actually I'm spending all my money on _your _birthday present for _her_." Tucker corrected. "Unlike some people," he gave Danny a look. "I already bought her present. And don't avoid the nightly visits question!"

Danny's eyes widened. "What?" he snapped. "YOU ALREADY GOT HER A PRESENT?"

"Some of us like to get things done before the dead line." Tucker sighed.

"How's it going to look if **_I_ **get her a ring?" he asked. "I'm not proposing to her!"

"Not yet," Tucker mumbled under his breath, the wind preventing Danny from hearing it. "You said so yourself. It's a birthday present."

Danny sighed and hit his forehead. He was planning on it being a joint present so he didn't feel like an idiot giving his best friend a ring. "Well I already have the money…" he sighed. "Might as well get it."

* * *

Jazz and Sam started bursting out laughing again. Who knew Sam could have this much fun with Danny's _sister_? It seemed almost impossible. She shook her head then walked over to a park bench, sipping her orange juice she brought from the Nasty Burger. 

Jazz sat down on the other side of the bench and pulled her legs up, resting a hand on her knee. "So Sam." Jazz said. "What _exactly _are your feelings toward Danny?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, surprised by the sudden conversation switch. Earlier they were talking about how funny people act when their trying to make a baby laugh.

"You know what I mean. This year things have started changing with you two, right?" Sam stared at her, sipping her orange juice again. Jazz sighed. "Come on, it's obvious. And you don't have to be related to Danny to know about how his attitude towards you has changed. You guys do _everything _together now, more than just best friends."

Sam shrugged, thinking that when Jazz said, 'Attitude changed' meant something about the accident in the lab and Danny _Phantom_. "I don't know…," she said slowly.

"Do you like him as more than a friend?" Jazz pushed.

She shrugged again. "I don't know… I mean, he likes Paulina so-"

Jazz let out a cry of frustration. "Come _on_!" she sighed. "You know that's a removable crush. Let's pretend she doesn't exist."

Sam looked at the ground; it was seriously okword to be talking about this to Danny's _sister_. "I…" she started. "I guess things _have _changed, especially after the fake-out make-out that look he gave me-"

"Whoa wait! You made out?" she asked.

"N-no!" Sam said. "It was a kiss but… well… it's complicated and a long story and Danny would kill me if I told you the whole thing."

Jazz frowned. "Sam, don't tell anybody but…" She sighed wondering if this was the right time to tell someone her secret. "Seriously don't tell anyone, especially Danny."

Sam stared at her. "Yeah?" she asked.

Jazz took in a deep breath. "IKnowDannysSecrect." she blurted out.

* * *

Danny _Fenton _and Tucker ran up to the steps of his house. "Okay, now I just have to wrap this up or something." he said, opening the door. 

The boys were almost to the stairs when Mr. Manson stopped them. "Boys, where's Samantha?" he asked.

"With Jazz." Danny said. "Their," he used finger quotation marks, " _'Bonding'_ "

Mr. Manson stared at him for a moment. "Oh… well… you do know it's her birthday today?"

"Just got back from buying her present." Danny said quickly. "I have to go wrap it and stuff, by Mr. Manson!"

Tucker waved at him then darted upstairs with Danny.

* * *

Sam stared at Jazz. "His secret?" she asked. 

"I mean who the _real _Danny Phantom is." Jazz sighed. "I saw him outside the Nasty Burger once."

Sam made a small 'o' with her mouth. "So that's why you've acted strange those times…" she blinked. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I want him to tell me on his own." Jazz said. She looked at her watch. "Okay, we can talk more on the way to the movie theater, our movie starts pretty soon."

Sam nodded and smiled. The Danny Phantom topic was a little weird for her to talk about to his sister. She was glad for an excuse to drop it. Buuut… she had to admit it was nice to talk to another girl about Danny being a halfa, even if it _was _his sister.

* * *

Danny smiled to himself as he finished thinking of how he would give Sam her present. Tucker was currently in the bathroom. "It's perfect." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Okay, so thank you all again but I only can reply to two people since... there really wasn't anything to say other than thank you to everyone else. 

SetsunaMew: Umm.. I... love... you... too? That's, a strangly weird thing to say to me but okay, thanks for the compliment. Lol

BlackDecember: Lol You're a maaaaaaaaaniac maaaaaaaaniac...uh... what ever that song says! Like I said, I updated at midnight (or 12:14) Yeah, so I lied, there's no fluff in this chapter. It DOES start in chapter 4, my mistake! Nice to know you got your internet back and I can't wait for chapter 6 of your story!

Once again, Spiffy is asking for typos to be pointed out. I found one in the last chapter no one caught buuuuuuuuuuuut it's good!

Ahh, what else was I suposed to say?... OH YEAH! Review! Inflate my ego more! And tonight at midnight the next chapter comes out which means;;... DANNYxSAM FLUFF!

Okay, so I decided JUST NOW to tease you all over what the next chapter is! If you can guess what happens, you get a extra DannyxSam moment just for you!

Here's how I'm going to tease you I'm going to give a hint over a certain event that happens in the next chapter and you get to guess what it is in your review!

Danny, Sam, and Tucker did this one night in a relativly new episode. Sam had commented on how clear it was. What were they doing?

Review with your answer!


	4. Birthday Stars

Sleepover

Chapter four: Birthday Stars

A/N: CONGRATULATIONS to **Sam Manson Rules **and **SamPhantom**. The answer is Star gazing! And for that, you get DOUBLE the fluff, unfortunately since this is prewritten, there is only one fluff in this, but in the next chapter BAAAAAAAAM you get my normal fluffy funny that I have in my other stories! I know I said that I would update at midnight, but I'm going to bed early today since it's Sunday and I start school Tuesday so I have to get used to turning in early…

Next order of business then! This is a long chapter (7 pages) so be happy because normally they are anywhere from 3 to 5 pages long. So read on, and tell me who you love!

* * *

"Open mine next!" Tucker said, shoving a brown paper bag in Sam's lap.

She stared at it. There was the bottom of a paper bag at the top of the paper bag on top. "What did you do? Shove a paper bag upside down into another paper bag?"

"Actually I did it three times."

"Greeeeeat…" Sam said laughing. She began to rip open the various paper bags then smiled when she came to _plastic _bags. She handed the paper bags to Tucker. "Put these in the recycling bin while I dig through these plastic bags…"

After a few moments of ripping apart various plastic bags Tucker Finally returned, just in time for Sam to come acrossed the final bag. "Is it a CD?" she asked, guessing from the obvious shape. Tucker didn't say anything so she picked at the tape on the bag until she had a hole to pull it out of. Her eyes light up. "Thousand Foot Krutch!" she grinned, hugging Tucker to her side with her right arm while her left held up the Cd for her eyes to examine. "How'd you know?"

"I hacked onto your computer and saw you had their music page under your favorites."

"I'll look over you hacking into my computer." she laughed. "Thanks."

Jazz cleared her throat behind Maddie, who was currently sitting at the table along with everyone else. "I got you something too, Sam." she smiled.

Sam looked surprised. "You did?" she asked.

Jazz handed her a black gift bag with purple gift paper sticking out. "Awe, it's so pretty… I don't want to ruin it…" she said.

"I got that!" Danny said, sliding behind Sam and taking a picture of the gift. "Okay, you're good" He said, sounding strangely like a marine.

Sam laughed and dug through the paper pulling out another CD. "SHOWBREAD!" She grinned. "Thanks Jazz!"

Jazz smiled. "No problem!"

Sam smiled as she looked over the tracks on the back. So far today was actually going great! When Jazz and Sam had returned from the movies they where greeted by Tucker and Danny who were armed with Silly String. Jazz imminently grabbed two bottles from the side table where she normally placed her keys and ran outside with Sam where the teens had a Silly String battle.

All this time she had thought Danny forgot about her birthday, when really he was planning a party for her the whole time. Sam had almost, _almost _hit her head when she realized how obvious it was.

_Lead on where a Ghost is hiding_

What's a joke. He was always a bad liar so how did she fall for it?

Danny looked at Jazz like she had grown another head. "Wait, since when have you known what type of music Sam likes?"

"Since we bonded today!" Jazz huffed. "Maybe Sam wants to hang out with a girl everyone once in a while, it _is _possible Danny!"

Danny lowered his head, pretending to be examining the camera while he thought. What if Sam liked hanging out with Jazz more than Tucker and him?

"Danny?" Sam asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at her, taking a picture. "Is it time for a picture?" he asked.

Sam laughed and held a hand out in front of her face as if saying, 'no more pictures'. "No," she laughed. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the table? We're gonna cut the cake."

"I'LL CUT IT!" Jack suddenly piped up. He pulled out a mechanical tube and pressed a button. Suddenly, a laser popped out of it the size of a butcher knife. "WITH THE FENTON KNIFE!"

The teens in the room jumped up. "NOOOOO!" they shouted but it was too late, Jack had slammed the laser into the cake, causing it to spray icing and chocolate ice cream everywhere.

"Ha ha! Look at that! It smashes ghosts _and _cake!" Jack said proudly.

No one moved, they all sat there while the cake burned a cold spot on their various limbs that were unfortunate to get hit. Maddie smiled and pulled out another cake. "Lucky I bought a spare! It helps to expect anything Jack may do."

Mr. and Mrs. Manson sighed and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the icing off them in perfect sync.

Maddie placed a black cake on the table. It had a picture of Sam with Danny and Tucker laughing. Sam was in the middle with her arms around the boy's shoulders. Tucker had his eyes closed and Danny had his head turned, looking at Sam. Sam was the only one looking at the camera.

Sam laughed at the picture. "I remember that picture!" she said, looking at Maddie. "How did you get a picture of us three anyways?"

"Well I had to go through Danny's photos, that was the only one with all three of you that had you facing the camera." Maddie smiled then put out a hand to take the knife from Jack. "How about we use a normal knife?" she asked.

Jack frowned and put the Fenton Knife on the table.

Maddie stuck the candles into the cake and lit them, then slid the cake over to Sam. "Is it okay if I just make a wish? I think the birthday song's been a bit over used." she smiled.

Mrs. Manson frowned but didn't say anything so Sam closed her eyes and after a moment blew out all the candles.

While everyone watched Maddie cut the cake Danny moved over next to Sam and leaned over, whispering in her ear. "I'll give you your present later."

She turned and smiled at him. "Okay." she said. "How about tonight when we go up to try out the telescope dad got me?" she asked.

Danny nodded. "Sounds good."

Sam nodded and turned her attention to the piece of cake that was placed in front of her.

* * *

"Okay guys." Tucker sighed, standing up and stretching. He looked over at Sam who pulled her head away from the telescope she was using to look at the constellations. "I'd better get going; it's way past curfew for me." He walked over to Sam and hugged her into his side. "Hope you had a good birthday."

"I did, thanks for the CD." she smiled.

"See ya." Danny said, sitting down where Tucker was previously sitting.

Once Tucker was out of sight Sam walked over and sat down next to Danny. "Good news," she said. "I just checked the sky and there is no sign of pirate ships."

Danny laughed lightly then reached in his pocket. "Here," he shrugged handing her a small box. "It was supposed to be a present from me _and _Tucker but at the last minute he told me he already got you that CD."

"So it's just from you?" Sam asked, turning the box in her hands before ripping open the wrapping paper. "Heh…" she smiled. "How'd you find wrapping paper this small?"

"It wasn't easy." he said. "And yeah, it's just from me."

She opened the box and her eyes light up. "Oh wow…" she breathed, pulling a small ring out from the box. She turned it over in her hands. It was a simple silver thin ring with a red jewel in the center. "It's beautiful…" she gasped, putting it on and turning it in the moonlight.

"I thought you might like it." he shrugged and looked at the stars to avoid eye contact.

Suddenly her conversation with Jazz popped up into her head. _It's just a birthday present. _She told herself. _It doesn't mean he likes me._

She looked at the ring. "I don't like it." she said, he looked at her. "I love it." she smiled.

Danny smiled back at her then looked back at the sky. "I guess I'll have to get you a matching necklace or something for Christmas."

Sam laughed lightly. "Already thinking of Christmas? Man, I'm not even that far yet."

Danny smiled, not really knowing what to say now. He stood up and walked over to the telescope, trying to find the constellation he was looking at earlier. He tried to think of something smart or witty to say to clear away all the stupid fog that had fallen over them, but it was getting into his thoughts and suddenly he was beginning to get shy, which wasn't him at all.

Sam grabbed the book of constellations that came with the telescope and flipped through it, standing up and walking over to Danny. "See anything in here yet?" she asked.

"I thought I saw something but the stars all look the same to Me." he said.

Sam frowned at him and reached for the telescope, her ring glinted in the light the moon was giving off. "You need to open your mind more and look-" but she stopped. When she grabbed the telescope the stand was knocked off balance and fell on its side, then started to slide towards the edge of the roof of the op-center. "Aah!" she cried diving for it and also loosing her balance.

"SAM!" he cried, flying out to grab her before she hit the ground.

With her free arm that wasn't clutching the telescope she wrapped her arm around his neck for a better hold. "Danny!" she gasped. "What if someone saw you?" she asked, panicking.

He touched down on the roof, setting her down. "It's 2 am, I doubt the neighbors are watching us."

Sam let out a breath and backed up a bit more from the edge so she was more in the center of the roof. She fell to her knees and set the telescope on the ground. Her heart was still pounding from the fall. She set a hand on her heart and closed her eyes. "Wow, I bet I won't be able to go to sleep tonight after that…"

Danny walked over and sat down next to her, setting a hand on her back. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing her back lightly then stopped, wondering what compelled him to do that.

She nodded and smiled at him. "I've fallen off taller things." she tried to joke, but her voice wouldn't let her. She picked up the telescope. "I saved the telescope." she said hopefully.

He laughed. "You would have lost more than a telescope if I didn't catch you."

"Yeah, thanks for that… never a dull moment with us is there?"

"No, I guess not." Danny said slowly then looked at the ring on her finger. He took her hand gingerly. "You know, I'm kinda glad my parents wreaked your house." he laughed.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Really now? Maybe you should fly in my window more often then."

He looked down at the ground, smiling then looked back up at Sam. "Speaking of that, Tucker wants to know what we're doing when I visit."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Think we'll ever tell him?" she asked.

"Well, I think we're gonna have to sooner or later. Preferably later." he said.

Sam smiled then looked down at her hand in his pretending to be looking at her ring again. "So how'd you know my ring size anyways?" she asked absentmindedly.

"You told me a long time ago. Remember when your cousin got married and the ring barer had a crush on you?"

She started silently laughing. "Yeah, and he tried to sneak the ring on my finger but it was-"

"-A size to big." Danny said with her.

She smiled and swayed a little bit, leaning into him. "I really do love it." she said.

"I'm glad." he whispered.

Sam turned to look at him; since she was leaning on him it didn't give her much room to move her head, if she could just move a little closer then--

--she pushed the thought out of her head and smiled then pulled away. A sudden rush of cold hit his chest where her back was previously sitting. She scooted over a few inches and lay down on her back, using her arms as a pillow.

Danny followed suit, looking up at the stars. "You know…" he started. "I wonder how people could make a picture by connecting the stars. I mean they have pictures of people fighting lions and stuff made out of a few tiny stars."

"You just have to have an imagination I guess." Sam yawned.

"Or really good at connect the dots." Danny added.

She gave a small laugh. "And stars aren't Tiny. Their huge." She felt her eyelids get heavy. "We could be looking at dead stars right now… because it takes years for the light to get to earth, so one could have died and we wouldn't know…" her last word died off in her mouth and she turned over on her side so her back was facing Danny.

"Really? Did we learn that in school?" he asked. "I fell asleep through the astronomy unit…" he trailed off then noticed he was talking to himself.

Danny looked up at the stars trying to figure out which ones were dead. He was probably looking at the stars for 10 minutes before Sam spoke up. "Danny…" she mumbled.

"Yeah?" he asked. When she didn't answer he picked himself up on his elbow and leaned over her side to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, telling him she was asleep. "Sam?" he asked.

She hugged herself and shivered. "Danny…" she mumbled again.

"I'm right here." he said, wondering why she was saying his name in her sleep. Suddenly Sam turned and shot up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. His eyes widened but gradually, after a moment he began to kiss her back, setting a hand on her back.

A brief few moments of bliss and Sam suddenly let go of the lock falling back limply. His eyes widened again. "Did she just kiss me in her sleep?" he asked slowly, then sighed. He knew Sam would never kiss him if she was fully awake and aware of what she was doing. "Come on…" he sighed, turning his back to her and with a great amount of effort, stood up with her on his back. "Sam want a piggy-back ride to bed?" he asked.

"Mmmfffffhhhh…" she mumbled into his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Get your arms around my neck." he told her, even though she was asleep.

But Sam actually got her arms around his neck…

…and began to squeeze the air out of his lungs. "NOT THAT TIGHT!" he gasped, then took in a breath when she loosened her grip.

He reached for the door handle, to go inside when the door opened on its own. Mrs. Manson stood in front of Danny. "Hey Mrs. Manson." Danny yawned. "I'm taking Sam to bed; she fell asleep on the roof."

Mrs. Manson blinked for a moment then a small forced smile came on her face. "Okay." she said. "I'll grab the telescope."

"What time is it?" he asked, as she passed him to get to the roof.

"Around 4:15, I was coming up to tell you two to go to bed." She said, frowning at the thought of her only daughter up on the roof alone with Danny for that long.

"Okay." Danny yawned, and started down the hall to Sam's room. He walked in and turned his back to the bed, so he could sit her down. After a moment of wriggling out of Sam's grasp. He picked her up bridal style and scooted her over to the center of the bed then pulled the covers over her. She reached up at him and pulled him down into a hug. "N-no," Danny said, trying to pull away from her. "You need to let go, come on, let go." he tried to coax her from letting go; finally he just grabbed a pillow and placed it in between him and Sam. It worked; she grabbed the pillow instead of him.

He sighed and walked to the door, flipping the light off as he walked out. "Goodnight." he said, Sam mumbled something and hugged the pillow closer.

He closed the door and leaned against it, looking at the ground, frowning. _That wouldn't have happened if she was awake… _he thought sadly, then started to drag his feet to the op-center where a nice airbed was waiting for him.

Inside Sam's room she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. _Did I go too far? Was he upset about the kiss? _She licked her lips and sighed quietly, her mind reeling over various options to why he acted that way.

She was beginning to regret taking Jazz's advice and kissing him. At least she was 'Asleep' at the time and things wouldn't be weird the next morning. Would he talk to her about it?

_I guess my wish came true. I got the strength to kiss Danny._

* * *

And that is where this chapter ends. I know you're all going, "NOOOO! GIVE ME MORE!" Well, wait until tomorrow.

Thanks to my reviewers! Here's my personal replies to some;

Inuyasha's Dark Angel: Thank you! I will get to fixing those as soon as I can!

Anawiel Dewdrop: Do you not live in the US? Or did you just miss the episodes?

spikeshellbitch: Well I guess it's good that I update everyday then, huh?

Thank you to everyone else!

This time, I can't think of a hint to put for the next chapter, there isn't really a certain thing, buuuuut you can make my day for me and go to Thousand Foot Krutch or Showbread's website then tell me your favorite song they play on it!

Just because! And remember, when you make my dad you make me feel compelled to write FLUFF!

Maybe I should just make a one shot that's COMPLETELY full of fluff. Just Fluff, nothing more. So much it makes you choke! Any ideas for a one-shot?

Tell me who you love!


	5. Wake Up Call

Sleepover

Chapter 5: Wake Up Call

A/N: Okay, school starts tomorrow! Wish me luck! I wish I could write more right now, but I'll have to skip the thank yous and such so I can put this up, take a shower, dry my hair, check for my school stuff, and set my alarm clock! Wish me luck! Plot starts next chapter! Along with some Paulina hatred moments!

* * *

Maddie Fenton sighed as she looked at the clock on her stove. "It's 10:30, where _is _that boy?" she sighed.

Sam stood up; placing her fork and knife on the plate she was eating pancakes from. "I'll go wake him up." She said, then washed off the plate and set it in the dishwasher.

"Teach him how to put his plates away like you do while you're up there." Maddie smiled.

Sam laughed lightly and ran upstairs.

* * *

Sam opened the door to the op-center and shut it behind her. Silent as she could, she crept over to the airbed in the center of the room. "RISE AND SHINE!" and shouted, jumping on the bed.

The jerk on the bed made Danny jump up in the air. "Aah!" he shouted, turning in the air and falling on him stomach on the bed. He groaned and turned on his side, pulling the pillow over his head. "Well aren't we awake his morning?" he mumbled.

"Morning? Yeah right, it's the afternoon!" she laughed, crawling over to him and pulling the pillow away from his head. "Which means it's time for you to get up!" She smiled, hitting him with the pillow.

"You know, for a Goth you're waaaaay too happy." he said, trying to grab the pillow back from her.

She pulled it out of his reach and hit him with it again. "Umm, hello?" she said, trying not to laugh. "My birthday was just yesterday incase you forgot!" she grinned. "Which means I now have more freedom from my parents!"

"Good for you. Now go exercise your freedom somewhere else so I can sleep!" he said.

"Well someone's in a bad mood!" Sam frowned when he turned and tried to get back to sleep. "Get up!" she told him.

"Nooooo!" He groaned. "Not all of us could get to sleep last night!" he said.

"So get up now, and be exhausted so you'll sleep tonight!" Sam grinned.

"How about I sleep now, annnnnnnnd youletme." he said the last three words in a rush.

"Or how about you get up or I'll sit on you?"

"You wouldn't sit on me!" he laughed.

Sam dove at his stomach, which he made intangible. Danny Floated up and turned, pinning her down instead. "Let me rephrase that," he started, grabbing her arms so she couldn't fight him off. "You _couldn't _sit on me!"

"No, but I can kick your head!" Sam said, swinging her leg up to kick the back on his head, she was thankful she chose to wear pants today.

His was jerked foreword from the knock to the head. He pulled back and scooted down so he wasn't sitting on her stomach anymore and trapped her legs by squeezing them with his legs.

"And now you can't do that ether." he grinned. Sam tried to pull her arms out of his grasp, tugging and pulling and jerking her shoulders and arms. Until finally she sat there for a moment thinking. Danny started laughing. "Having problems?" he asked.

With a burst of her strength she jumped foreword, knocking him off her and straddling his stomach. "Nope, but you are." This time she had him pinned. She leaned forward and puckered up her lips, blowing a light mist of air on his face (making sure she didn't spit on him as she did). She blew four more mists before she paused. "That getting on your nerves yet?" she asked, blowing more air on his face.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just waiting for you to realize I could get up anytime I wanted to."

"Yeah, but you'd be using Ghost powers and that's against the rules."

"There's rules for this?" he asked.

"Mhmm." Sam nodded and blew more air on his face. "So far that's the only one; I have to think of more." She kept blowing air on his face, inching closer each time. She stopped moving closer about 3 inches from his face, taking in a breath to blow on his face. Before she could let it out, Danny brought his face up to hers, pressing his lips on hers gingerly, then deepening the kiss.

Sam gasped, but after the shock passed, she kissed him back, sliding her hands off his wrists and onto his shoulders.

Slowly, Danny pulled away and set his head back down, his neck was beginning to hurt. She was still lingering after a moment then opened her eyes slowly and looking at Danny. "Whoa…" she whispered. "Did… we just…?"

Danny blinked, surprised at himself for even kissing her in the first place. "Y-yeah…" he whispered. "I think we just…"

Nether seemed to be able to finish their sentences. Sam looked at his face then their position. "U-uh…" she stuttered, rolling off him. "Well… yeah… umm… get up." she said, standing up and walking out of the room.

She closed the door behind her, and leaned her back against it. She put a hand to her forehead and one on her heart. Why was it beating to fast? She took in a deep breath and ran down the hall into her room.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Tucker shouted. Danny and Tucker were currently at the Park, discussing everything that happened after Tucker had left. Sam was back at the house with her walkman on to loud to hear him say he was going out to the Park with Tucker. "She kissed you in her sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said, trailing off. "Then this morning she went to wake me up and… well…"

"Let me guess!" Tucker said excitedly. "You asked her out!"

"No!" Danny said quickly. "I kissed her!"

Tucker's eyes widened, and after a moment of shock, he burst out laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Nearby, a flock of birds flew away at the sudden outburst.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Danny shouted. "What if this ruins our friendship?" he sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Relax!" Tucker said, calming down from laughing a bit, but he still had a stupid grin on his face. "It's not like you two haven't kissed before!"

"Yeah, but this time it was _real_! Let's face it, that was _no _fake-out make-out!"

Tucker sighed and shook his head. "I sware, sometimes you make me want to smack you upside the head! Nothing is going to change! You guys are practically connected at the hip!"

"Great, I kissed my Siamese twin!" Danny grumbled.

"No! I mean, your friendship is to strong for a stupid kiss to break!" Tucker said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Danny sighed. "Yeah…" he mumbled. "I guess you're right…"

"So play it off like nothing!" Tucker shrugged.

"I can't act like it didn't happen!" Danny snapped. "What if she liked it? I mean wouldn't it hurt her feelings if I just blew it off!"

"Look man, you said she didn't even see you leave the house right?"

"Right…" Danny said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Then she's blowing it off too! She knows that it would get awkward if she dwelled on it!" Tucker paused. "Hey! I could write a book on the female mind! I'd make a killing! Then be like a new-aged Hitch!"

"Hitch _is _new-aged." Danny sighed.

"Not by the time I'm in my 30's he will!"

Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes. He looked at his watch. "Wanna go back to my house for something to eat? I skipped breakfast and lunch."

Tucker shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna start on my book! Chapter One: What exactly is A Female?"

Danny shook his head, laughing a bit. "You got that chapter to yourself!" he said, running away from Tucker and out of the park.

* * *

"Hey I'm home!" Danny called as he opened the door.

Sam poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hey, the Dad's are grocery shopping and the mom's are clothing shopping."

"You didn't go with them?" Danny asked sitting at the table.

"And sit there being their little dress up Barbie Doll? Heck no! My mom would try to buy out the stores dress supply!" Sam smiled at him.

Danny gave a small smile back, suddenly an image of him walking over to her and kissing her again popped into his head. He blinked it away and stood up, heading for the fridge. "So there's nothing to eat here?" he asked.

"Umm… a bit of lunch meat is still there I think." she said, pressing the OPEN button on a CD player she had placed on the counter. She put in Thousand Foot Krutch and hit Play, then sat at the table, holding the lyrics in her hand. "Don't you think it's weird?" she asked.

Danny flinched, was she going to ask about the kiss? "What's weird?" he asked.

"How well our parents are getting along! You'd think they'd be at each others throats by now." Sam said. "I mean, it's been what? A week? And my mom hasn't tried to drag me out of here yet."

"Yeah it is kinda weird…" Danny said, he was relieved that was all she asked. "I think I even saw your dad in the basement with my dad."

"Maybe now that they think Danny Phantom is haunting our house their a little more lenient towards your parents' profession." Sam said, not taking her eyes off the lyrics she was reading.

Danny sat down at the table with his newly made Sandwich. "That would explain it." he said, taking a bit out of his sandwich. He sighed and set it down on the plate. "Look…" he said suddenly, Sam looked up at him. "This morning…" he trailed off.

Sam looked back her lyrics. "I liked it." She said suddenly.

Danny's eyes widened and he stared at her. "…what?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not going to pretend I didn't like that kiss. I did, I loved it." she said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I… I liked it… too…" he said slowly. This was _not _what he expected her to say.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well now that that's settled," she said. "Nothing's going to be awkward." she looked back at the lyrics and began swaying to the music.

This seemed wrong to Danny. They had both admitted they liked the kiss and in his mind they should be kissing again! "That's it?" Danny asked suddenly.

Sam looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

"I mean… wait…" He was confusing himself.

She laughed lightly. "You thought there was more to this?" she asked.

He shrugged and spun the plate in front of him. "I dunno, I just didn't think it would be that easy."

Sam stood up and switched the song to 'This Is a Call' a song she knew was relatively slow. She then walked over to Danny and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his seat. "Then lets make it har-" but before she could finish her sentence the door opened.

"SAMIKINS!" Sam's mom shouted. "Look at this gorgeous dress I bought for you!" she held up a pink frilly dress that looked identical to all the other dresses she had bought Sam.

Sam jumped and ran upstairs, locking the door to her room. Danny stared at her running away. He was _so close _to another kiss! He sighed and sat back down at the table, taking another bite out of his sandwich,

"Sammy!" Mrs. Manson pouted. "But you agreed you'd put color in your wardrobe!"

"I NEVER AGREED TO PINK!" He heard Sam yell from behind her door.

He held in his laughter and finished off his Sandwich then walked over to the CD player, grabbing the CD from it. Sam would want her CD with her. While Sam's mom was distracted with shouting at Sam to come downstairs she didn't even notice Danny turn invisible.

* * *

He popped up out of the floor of her room and went visible. _Think you left this downstairs _he wrote on a piece of paper so her mom didn't know he was in the room.

She smiled. _Thanks _she wrote. _But get out of here! Your Mom gave her a key to the lock on the door! _As if on cue, Danny heard a key slide in the lock.

He went invisible and flew out of the room and into the downstairs bathroom.


	6. To Enter Or Not To Enter

Sleepover

Chapter 6: To Enter Or Not To Enter

A/N: Whelp, my school sucks. I have only one class with my friends, but there's upsides too.

Now for the story related news! This is sorta of a introduction chapter to the contest. It gets better next chapter. Sorry for not updating yesterday or the day before that, school means homework, and Wednesdays mean tennis practice. And homework. Also Mondays are tennis too. So I'm just going to update every Saturday. That okay? I kinda don't have time during the week. If I do have a open night, I'll update but other than that no updates during the week.

Enough babbling! Read on! Also, I'm a lazy ass and don't really feel like replying to your reviews. But I still love you all! Hugs for everyone! And cookies!

* * *

Sam sighed heavily as she sat down at the table the next morning. "I hate Mondays…" She grumbled, yawning. She pulled the bowl of cereal Danny was eating away from him and dipped the spoon into the bowl. 

"Hey…" Danny frowned, to tired to do anything about it.

"Oh Sam dear you're up!" Mrs. Manson smiled. "Now, I know you'll be excited about this so try not to shout or anything." Everyone looked at Mrs. Manson. "I signed you up for the Amity Park Ms. Teen contest!"

Sam dropped the spoon full of cereal she had. It hit the table with a clatter. Danny's first thought was that she would start screaming at her mom about not going into a 'Barbie Contest' or something along those lines. But instead she just started laughing hysterically. "Oh that's rich!" She laughed. "You actually think I'm going to be in a beauty contest!" She shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You are, I signed you up yesterday." Mrs. Manson said, her smiled fading.

"Yeah right." Sam said. "And Danny's passing math!"

"Hey!" Danny said. "No need to bring my grade point average in this…" he mumbled the last part.

Mrs. Manson sent her a stern look. "Now listen Samantha," she said darkly, so dark it made the Fenton's shiver. "You _are _going to be in that contest and you _are _going to win it!" she growled.

Sam looked at her. "No." she said firmly.

"Well just think it over." Mrs. Manson said. "But just remember that your music and freedom is riding on your answer."

Sam's eyes widened, then slit down to a glare. She took another bit of Danny's cereal, shoved it back to him then stomped upstairs to get dressed.

"Well…" Maddie said, breaking the silence. "I remember when Jazz entered in the contest!" she smiled at the memory.

"Yeah in the finals that one girl sabotaged me and I fell off the stage," she started angrily slapping jelly on her toast. "and broke my ankle-" she kept ranting on and on, turning redder and redder in the face.

Mrs. Manson stared at her then looked at Danny when he spoke up. "Uhhh…" Danny started. "Jazz hasn't really gotten over it…"

Mrs. Manson nodded slowly. "Oh…" she said.

Danny stood up and pushed his chair in. "I'm gonna go get dressed." he said.

"Not yet you aren't!" Maddie said. "Where does that bowl belong?" she asked.

"Umm… with the other bowls?" Danny asked innocently.

"Which is where?"

"On the table?" Danny asked hopefully.

Maddie sighed. "Put it in the dishwasher Danny!"

xOx

Sam fell into her seat in Mr. Lancer's class, pulling out a pencil to get ready for the test they had that day. "I said this morning and I'll say it again. I hate Mondays." she glared at her pencil like it said something to wrong her.

"So what are you going to do about the contest?" he asked Sam while Lancer looked for the tests. He had a suspicion that Dash had paid someone to steal them, hearing some girls giggle about it in the hallways earlier that day.

"I already told you, I'm not going to be in some stupid Beauty contest. She'd have to bind and gag me and take me kicking and screaming." Sam said. "But I am _not _walking down that catwalk!"

Behind her Paulina snickered. "_You _enter the Ms. Teen contest? That's almost funny!" She said. "As if you'd have a _chance _with _me _entering the contest!"

Sam turned around in her seat and glared at Paulina. "If you were even somewhat good at eavesdropping you'd hear that I'm _not _entering the contest! So you'd be spared the humiliation of me beating you." She smiled at Paulina's face.

"Like you could even win?" she asked. "Please! I was _born _to be in this contest!"

Sam faked a surprised voice. "What? You mean _that's _why you were cloned out of the media? To prance around a stage? What happens after the contest then? Will you melt or something?"

Paulina glared at her. "You just don't want to enter because you know I'll win!" she said.

"And what's funny about that is the fact that I _don't _know you'll win. I know you'll be laughed off the stage." She tilted her head. "They judge you on _inner _beauty, not how much money you get at your street corner job."

Suddenly Sam was aware that the class was listening in when a group of "Ooohhh" noises came. Everyone turned to see how Paulina would react.

"Enter the contest." Paulina told her. "And we'll see who the better person is when they announce the winner."

Sam paused for a moment; the idea of humiliating Paulina at her own game was appetizing. Finally she smiled. "I'll be sure to thank you in my acceptance speech."

Paulina smiled back at her evilly. "Just make sure you get past the first round. You should know, the last Goth who was in the Ms. Teen contest died."

"Then I'll be sure to make history by also being the first Goth to survive to win." Sam said.

"Okay everybody!" Mr. Lancer announced. "Stop talking and start the test!"

Some smart alike in the back decided to point out that Lancer had not passed the test out.

He got a detention.

Sam turned around and smiled to herself. She would win that contest, and she would do it her own way. No pink frilly dresses, no cutesy music, no cloths from a magazine, and no Barbie Clone winner.

She would show Paulina just who she was dealing with.


	7. Enlisting Help

Sleepover

Chapter 7: Enlisting Help

A/N: Meh… I'm not a fan of this chapter… it's not the best but it serves its purpose. 76 reviews… wow I love you guys.

* * *

For once Sam was anxious to get home to see her mom. "Mom!" Sam called as she entered the house.

"Up here Samikins!" she called from her room.

Sam ran upstairs and saw her mom sitting on the bed with Maddie looking at pictures of Jazz during the beauty contest. "I'll do it." Sam said.

Mrs. Manson beamed at her. "I knew you would come around!"

"But on my terms!" Sam added. "No pink frilly dresses and I get to pick what I want to wear and what music to come out to and my speeches and everything. I'm winning this as my individual Goth self! No cloths from magazines or anything!" Mrs. Manson opened her mouth to say something when Sam spoke up again. "And I'm not doing this because I want to or because you threatened my music! I'm doing it to prove to Paulina that I can win her cutesy dumb contest as a Goth and that she doesn't own the world."

Mrs. Manson frowned. "But… then what do I do?" she asked.

"I'll think of something." Sam smiled.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Danny asked for the millionth time as Tucker, Danny, and she drove through the Ghost zone in the Specter Speeder.

"Of course I am!" Sam grinned. "Besides, it's not like we're going to let her out without being supervised, and I can't get creativity points for my outfits if I buy something from a store!"

Danny sighed heavily and stopped the Specter Speeder. "Okay. She should be around here somewhere."

Tucker looked around boredly. "Why'd you have to take me with you guys?" he asked.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Sam said.

Tucker shrugged. "You guys ahead out and look for her." He pulled out his PDA. "I can entertain myself in here."

Sam looked at Danny. "Does it scare you how much time he spends on that PDA too?" she asked.

Danny laughed and grabbed Sam's hand, fazing both of them out of the Specter Speeder. "Any idea how we'll get her out here?" he asked.

Sam smiled and pulled out an electric guitar. Where she was keeping, Danny had to wonder. "Oh no!" Sam said loudly, obvious acting something she rehearsed. "What am I to do? I have this awesome cherry red electric guitar and hatred towards humanity but I don't know what to do with it!"

Suddenly a green smoke filled the air. When it cleared, Ember stood on an amplifier, guitar in hand, playing her theme song then stopped in mid cord. "Oh…" she sighed. "It's you."

Danny crossed his arms. "Nice to see you to." he said and then paused. "Actually it's not."

Sam elbowed him. "Okay Ember I need your help."

"Aweeee…" Ember cooed. "How sweet, you need couples therapy!" she said sarcastically. "Go to Spectra, she'll help you there. I'm not one for charity work," she growled.

"Oh, so you're not one for getting out of the Ghost Zone ether." Sam said turning around. "Okay, I guess I'll have to humiliate Paulina on my own…" She began, about to take a step towards to Specter Speeder.

"Wait!" Ember said. "Who are you humiliating?" Then she paused. "Just out of curiosity, it's not like I care."

Sam smiled to herself, and then turned around with her normal I-don't-care look. "This girl named Paulina. Here, let me explain…" she said and started to explain the Ms. Teen situation she was in.

Ember glared at her when she was done. "Ms. Teen contest!" she spat. "That stupid Barbie Clone contest! I hate it!" she growled. Sam had never heard Ember so mad before, not even when Tucker had ruined her concert with his singing.

Sam sighed. "So that's a no?" she asked, defeated.

"Are you nuts?" Ember growled. "I didn't say no, but I didn't exactly name my working terms."

Sam smiled. "So you'll do it?"

"On a few conditions." Ember said. "I'm in charge, and I get a week heads start in the human world after the contest is over, and-" she grinned. "You have to promise me you'll grind that stupid Paulina girl into dust."

Sam grinned. "I already have my prep grinder in the trunk!" she said.

Danny spoke up for the first time since Sam and Ember began negotiating. "Wait, I have a problem." he said. "Your head start. I'll give you two days and nothing more."

"Five." Ember said.

"3." Danny said.

"Five." Ember growled.

"3!" Danny snapped. He wasn't to keen on letting Ember out of the Ghost zone for that long.

"Fine! How about four?" Sam suggested.

"DEAL!" Danny and Ember said at the same time before ether one could suggest a shorter or longer time.

"Great!" Sam grinned. "Ember, you are now my contest manager!" she held out her hand and Ember shook it.

"You're just lucky I hate that stupid contest." Ember growled. "It's about time for a Goth to win."

Danny held out a metal necklace and bracelet. "Put this on." he told her.

"Why?" Ember asked immediately.

"The rules have changed. All contest managers have to wear them or else they can't help. It shows the judges who is working with whom." Danny lied. He wasn't about to tell Ember what they were really for.

Ember eyed them then looked at Sam. "It's true." Sam said, catching onto Danny's plan. She knew perfectly well what those inventions were.

After a moment of debating with herself, Ember took the necklace and Bracelet and put them on. She tensed, bracing herself for anything to shock her or knock her out but nothing happened.

"See? Their harmless." Danny said. _Unless I press a certain button…_ he added in his head.

Ember scowled at them. "So? Let's go already!"

* * *

The next day at lunch Danny was having problems. "I still don't trust Ember." he said. "It's not like her to agree to help us without a catch."

"Mhmm…" Sam said, not really paying attention to him. She was reading through a pamphlet of the contest.

"I mean, what's she planning?" he asked. "There's got to be something about this contest that can help her take over the world or something."

"Yeap…" Sam said, re-reading a paragraph in the pamphlet. "Hey, what do you think my talent is?" she asked, looking up at him.

Danny sighed. "You weren't listening to a word I just said were you?"

Tucker spoke up from between them. He was currently researching unique things contestants had done in the past to get high ratings by the judge on his PDA. "Oh man…" he said. "I think I figured out why Ember agreed to help us…" He showed them the screen he was looking at.

Sam gasped as she saw the caption. "No wonder why she hates the contest so much…" she said.

Danny was speechless.

Sam re-read the headlines of the article that was on the screen again. "I think we know how Ember died now…"

Danny was focused on the screen. In big bold letters it said;

**FIRST GOTH IN MS. TEEN CONTEST DIES IN STAGE ACCIDENT**

Under was a Picture of Ember, looking up in horror at a strip of landing that had broken off the stage and was falling down towards her.

The pictures caption wrote;

**Ember McLain just before her death**

Danny finally spoke. "We'll have to keep an eye on her. After the contest killed her… she may want to kill the contest."


	8. It's TUCKER!

Sleepover

Chapter 8- "It's TUCKER!"

A/N: Oh my goodness, is this a UPDATE?

I think it is. Do I rock? Yes. Yes I do. Does this chapter rock? I dunno, you tell me.

Is Spiffy McFloogan in love? YES! YES SHE IS!

But anyways, 112 reviews for 7 chapters! That's awesome! Even though I'm not in love with any of you, I still love you in a Author-ness way. Soooooo, HUMONGOUS COOKIES ALL AROUND! AND HUGS!

Why does practically all the reviews I get also have death/mortal danger/painful disembodiments/ threats in them? You guys are scaring me! PEOPLE WHO GAVE EM DEATH THREATS NO HUGS FOR YOU! But you still get a slightly smaller cookie.

Enough of this! READ ON!

* * *

"Okay, Sam was it?" Ember asked, pacing in front of her in the park.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"The main reason you wanted my help was for the cloths right?" Ember asked pulling out a tape measure.

"Basically… yeah." Sam shrugged.

"Okay, the plaid skirt has got to go. And your shirt, it's to plain. If you want to get past the first round you need to stick out." Ember said, and then turned to Tucker. "Hey, geeky guy. Write all of this down."

Tucker sighed and pulled out his PDA, hitting record. "How about I just record it instead? Repeat everything you just said."

Ember sighed. Technology, it corrupts people almost as much as her music. "Skirt stinks, and shirt is dumb."

"Hey!" Sam said.

Ember ignored her. "Do you do ANYTHING with your hair?" she asked, pointedly. "We're gonna need to style it up, maybe add a few highlights. Now what type of statement do you want to make with your outfit?"

"Conformity stinks and be an individual." Sam said, smiling.

Danny leaned against a tree, crossing his arms and watching them all intently. He didn't trust Ember, and with the push of a button on a remote he had in his pocket he could drain her powers, or shock her, or open a portal to the Ghost Zone and suck her back in. It was also a tracker. All the features took his parents 2 months to finish; luckily, they didn't ask why he suggested they make it.

"Nice… nice…" Ember said slowly, crossing her arms and nodding. "I'm thinking we go heavy Goth Angel with this. I'm talking fake wings and ripped material."

Sam blinked. "Before you make it I want to see the design. Remember we agreed that I have to approve everything you try to dress me up in."

"You'll like it." Ember assured her, and then turned to Danny. "Hey Dipstick, I'm going to make a list of material and give it to you. See that you get more than enough I need and you," she turned to Tucker. "Shut off all the Ghost defenses at his house so I can get in and measure her up at the house without getting attacked by that tub of large he calls a dad or whatever."

Danny stood up. "How about saying please?" he asked.

Ember glared at him. "You want Sam to win this contest? Then do everything I tell you and we won't have a problem."

Danny glared at her. "No, you be a little nicer and less commanding and we won't have a problem. By the way, his name-" he gabbed a finger in the direction of Tucker. "Is Tucker, and my name is Danny _not _Dipstick!"

"And I'm supposed to care…how?" Ember said, and then turned to Tucker. "Make note, we're going to need black fish nets and black polyester. I want it as dark as you can find it, midnight black even. She needs to disappear when the lights go out, got it?"

Tucker nodded. "All recorded. How about Danny and I switch tasks? It might seem a little weird if Danny's parents see me shutting down their defenses."

"Whatever, as long as it gets done." Ember said, and then paused. "On second thought. Danny," she said turning to Danny. He looked up, mildly surprised that she called him by his name. "Ben and Sam are going to go with me to the mall. I want to pick to the material myself. When we get back those defensives better be down."

Danny glared at her, not ready to leave his best friends with an evil ghost. "My name is Tucker! Come on, Ben doesn't even _sound _like my name!" Tucker groaned.

Ember ignored him and kept staring at Danny. "What are you waiting for? Go. I'm not going to eat them or anything!"

Sam smiled up at him. "Let me talk to him for a second." she said, walking over to him and grabbing his arm. She pulled him up a hill. "Danny, she's not going to harm us." Sam said firmly. "She wants me to win the contest."

"I know, but I still don't trust her." Danny sighed.

"That's understandable, but just let it go for a while, okay?" she asked, turning him around and rubbing his shoulders. Danny sighed and relaxed a bit under her hand's pressure. "See? You're all tense! It's not healthy."

"I know…" he sighed.

She stopped rubbing his shoulders and fought back an urge to hug him from behind; she just couldn't go through with it. "We'll be fine. I promise." Sam said. "While this contest is going, she's an allay."

Danny didn't say anything for a while. "Okay… but take the remote just in case. If she even thinks of grabbing her guitar or doing something to you hit the blue button."

"I know I know." Sam said, letting go of him.

He turned around to face her. "Just, watch out for her, okay?"

Sam smiled. "I will."

Danny reached in his pocket and pulled out a remote, handing it to her. "Here." he told her.

"Thanks." Sam turned around, gave him a smile and walked back to Ember and Tucker.

In Danny's mind, she turned back around and ran back to him, kissing him on the lips. "Sorry!" Daydream Sam said. "I wanted seconds!" she blushed and began to turn away when Day Dream Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Wait!" Daydream Danny said. "How about thirds? I'm still hungry."

Daydream Sam gave him a big smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

In reality, he had a dumb grin on his face. "Danny?" The real Sam asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it right before his dumb grin turned into a kiss to the air. "Huh?" he asked. "Come back for seconds?" He bit his tongue. _'Aah! I did NOT just say that!'_

Sam blinked. "Seconds…?" she asked. "Umm… how about I came back to tell you, you can leave now." she smiled. "What was that dopey grin about?" she half laughed.

Danny flushed and turned ghost. "Uhh nothing!" he sad quickly, then sped off into the air.

* * *

"First stop, Hot Topic." Ember announced, looking a piece of paper she had written various things on she didn't want recorded. She turned to Sam. "You've got money on you, right?"

Sam nodded, pulling out a credit card. "Permission from the parents to use their card!" she grinned.

Ember nodded and leaded them into Hot Topic. Right when she entered the cashier gasped. "Ember McLane!" she said.

Ember ignored her and started looking at necklaces and earrings. "Sam." she said. "What do you think of this here?" she asked, pointing to a black chocker necklace with a red rose printed on it.

"I don't think I want to wear a flower on my neck…" Sam said. "It'd be good without it though."

"Not the necklace! The rose! We need something that's a symbol for you. So whenever people see your symbol they think of you. Mine's fire, obviously." Ember pointed out. "This way when the judges leave after the first round and they see a rose in someone's garden they'll think of you."

Sam made a small 'O' with her mouth. "Maybe something not so girly."

"Well it has to be common. Think of your symbol while I check out the shoes." Ember said, walking over to a stand that had shoes on it.

Sam looked around the necklaces and charms more, trying to get an idea for a symbol. Maybe a single white snow flake? It would stand out in her black outfits. But then again snow isn't exactly common when it's not falling. Maybe instead of a _red _rose she could have a _black _one, she could have one tucked in her hair or pined to her outfit all the time. "Ember, what about a _black _rose? I could have it on me all the time."

"Sounds good." Ember said. "Okay, so I'm not seeing any good shoes that make a huge statement here. Grab some black netting and let's go."

Sam nodded and did so, when they came out of the store Tucker greeted them from outside. "I don't get why you don't like coming in there." Sam said to him. "That place rocks!"

"The loud music gives me a headache." he shrugged.

"Erick, make a note to consider purple wings for her evening dress." Ember told him.

"It's Tucker! _Tucker_! Not Erick or Ben!" he sighed, but made a note anyways. "Maybe I should make a note about my name for you…" he mumbled.

"Whatever," Ember shook her head. "Okay, now where do you buy cloth in here?" she asked Sam.

"Well, I guess we have to go to WalMart to get some because I don't know of any stores here that sell cloth." Sam shrugged.

"Great…" Ember sighed. "Well then, next on the list is your outfit for the first round. We don't want to blow the judges away just yet, but make an impression that will linger. Having a huge blast-out outfit at the beginning with say that you try to hard to be noticed-" she was cut off by a shriek of laughter.

"Oh look everybody! It's the ugly duckling!" Paulina laughed as she pointed to Sam. Her Lackeys were being dragged down with Hollister bags.

Sam glared at her. "Look! The internet porn's biggest star!" Sam said sarcastically.

Paulina glared back and opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Ember. "Ember McLane? What are you doing with _this _looser?"

Ember took a step foreword. "I don't have time to talk to prissy, ugly, bowtox injected pricks like you." Paulina's eyes widened as she heard this.

"Yeah, don't you have an appointment at the doctors' office to fix that mistake he made on your nose?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about? I don't have my nose done!" Paulina glared.

"Really?" Sam asked, her eyes widened. "I thought that since, you know, your nose is all funky looking it was a surgery mistake."

Paulina gasped and pulled out a hand mirror from her purse, looking at her nose. "What?" she asked, worriedly.

"Sam!" Ember barked. "Come on, I want to buy that material before the store closes, we don't have time to insult these idiots."

"Fine." Sam said.

"Nathan, make a note on lipstick color, I want a new shade of purple for her." Ember told him.

"It's TUCKER!" Tucker almost shouted, as he followed them out of the mall.

Paulina glared at Sam as she walked out. "_No one _insults me like that!" Paulina snarled. "And how did she get Ember McLane on her team?" she growled and turned to a girl with short blonde hair with red highlights. "I want you to figure out everything you can on that looser. It's going to be payback time at school."


	9. My Host

Sleepover

Chapter 9: My Host

A/N: Ahhh going to make this a quick update since I'm leaving to watch movies with my boyfriend soon. Yes, BOYFRIEND. _Finally _he asked me out.

But that's my personal business.

Now for this update. Once again, cookies for all.

* * *

"Danny?" Sam asked as she walked in the house. Ember was a little reluctant to enter the house, but stepped inside anyways. Once nothing jumped out at her she relaxed. "Danny, we're ho-" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw a rather attractive guy she had never met before walk past her and into the Living room. She followed him in and blinked, seeing both Moms inside examining a group of guys.

"Two skinny… to muscular… to tall…" Sam's mom said, pointing to each one as she spoke. "No no this won't do at all…" she sighed.

"Mom?" Sam asked, pushing past the guys to get to her. "What's going on? Who are these people?"

"We're auditioning guys to be your host during the contest!" Maddie smiled, clasping her hands together. "Isn't this exciting?"

Sam looked at Maddie and her mom. "Host? I didn't see anything about a Host in the pamphlet." she said.

"That's because they added that little fact in after they printed them. There was a meeting about it yesterday. We couldn't find you so we just went ahead ourselves!" Mrs. Manson smiled.

Sam slapped her forehead. She was in the Ghost Zone then with Ember and Danny grabbing some of Ember's stuff. "Why didn't you tell me this today?" she groaned.

"Well we didn't see you all day, now did we?" Maddie smiled.

Sam sighed, it was nice that Danny's mom and her mom we're beginning to form a friendship in the beginning, but now it was just plain annoying. "Why doesn't Danny just Host me?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Mrs. Manson laughed. "We want someone older to Host you!"

Sam turned, looking at all the men and noticed Dash and Kwan in the mix. "Then what are _they _doing here?" she asked.

"They look older!" Maddie smiled.

"And we're Stud Muffin's!" Dash laughed, and gave Kwan a high five.

"THAT'S IT!" Sam shouted. "Everybody out! Auditions are over!"

Mrs. Manson beamed. "You found someone in this group?"

"No one in this group is going to Host her!" Ember said from the doorway, finally notifying everyone of her appearance.

"Who is this?" Maddie and Mrs. Manson asked at the same time.

"This is Ember. She's my contest manager." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Well then!" Mrs. Manson frowned, looking at Ember. "Who do you have in mind?"

Ember grinned as the last of the men walked out. "I'm thinking Danny Phantom."

* * *

"There you are!" Sam smiled, as she stepped onto the roof. "I thought I might find you up here."

Danny turned and looked at her. "Hey." he said quietly, and then turned back to a notepad he had in front of him.

Sam walked over to him, and he quickly flipped to a different page. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Did you find a Host?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"I flipped out and told them all to leave." Sam laughed; he seemed to brighten up when she said that. "Ember wants Danny Phantom to Host me though…"

Danny looked over at her. "And my mom agreed to that?" he asked.

"Well she wasn't to keen on a Ghost hosting me, and my mom wasn't to keen on the Ghost that," she held up quotation marks. " 'Wreaked the house' ether. There was a little fight about it but Ember convinced them."

Danny nodded. "Paulina's going to be pretty mad about that."

"Yeap, but oh well. I think we can deal." she smiled. Danny laughed and stared at the notepad. "So what do you have there?" she asked.

"It's just a notebook I use for sketches." He shrugged.

"Really?" Sam asked, grabbing the notebook from him before he saw what happened. "What type of sketches?" she flipped to the first page and started laughing, there was a sketch of Mr. Lancer tied to a rocket. "Cute!" she laughed. They were more doodles than sketches.

She flipped through them more, pausing to laugh every once in a while at a sketch. She was about to flip the page again when Danny grabbed it from her. "The rest are private." He said.

"Awe come on! Let me see them!" She pouted, trying to grab it again.

"No way!" he laughed. "So how'd you get away from Ember anyways?" he asked, changing the subject. "She's practically attacked anyone who even hinted you going away from her."

"Well Ember's in my- er, your-… whosever room it is making some cloths right now. She didn't let me look for you until she measured me out and stuff." Sam shrugged.

"Just call it your room, it kinda is until the remolding is done." he said. "So that makes the op-center my room or something like that." he shrugged.

Sam laughed. "Yeap!" she said. "We'll have to buy you some posters to make it more home-ish."

Danny nodded and there was a silence in the air. Sam sighed heavily and set her head on his shoulder. "Hey… I'm really sorry… and thankful." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning to look at her.

Sam picked up her head and shrugged looking out at the clouds. "I've been a spoiled brat lately… and you're seriously awesome to put up with it. I mean, ever since Paulina and I had that spat in English you've accompanied me into the Ghost Zone where we released and hired one of your enemies. Also, you disabled the alarm system in your house, took orders from Ember, and not to mention putting up with me."

Hr grinned. "You make it sound like it's hard to put up with you."

She put on a hurt expression, but her smile peeked through. She hit him gently on the arm. "Excuse me?" she laughed. "You're agreeing on that?"

He shrugged. "You said it was hard!" he laughed, standing up when Sam looked like she was about to pounce. She stood up too and chased him around the rooftop; their laughter was heard all the way down to the sidewalk.

The blonde haired girl from the mall held up binoculars and stared up at the rooftop. Her name was Claire, and she was one of Paulina's many Lackeys. Why did she even put up with Paulina's requests? Because Paulina could ruin her in high school. Everyone knew High school was the Glory years, and if her Glory years were ruined so would her life. Or at least that's what Paulina said. Claire sighed, turning her back on the two from behind the bush she was hiding in. Was this so filled with Glory? Hiding in a bush to spy on people actually living their lives?

She turned again and looked at the two. Sam's footing slipped and she started swing her arms around madly trying to balance herself. Danny ran up, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to safety. Claire blinked, watching the two share a tender moment. "What would happen if this Sam girl won?" she thought out loud. A grin came to her lips. "Well a new high school queen for one…"

* * *

"Sam! Are you okay?" Danny asked, pulling her farther away from the edge.

Sam sighed. "We really need to put up a railing." she laughed. "That's the second time you saved me from falling off the roof."

He grinned and blushed; he still had his arms around her waist. "Oh! Sorry!" he laughed, letting go of her.

"Its okay-" she began to say when all of the sudden Ember threw the door to the roof open.

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP HERE?" She shouted, glaring at Sam. "I saw you about to fall off the roof! Get inside now! You can't win the contest if you're dead!"

"Relax!" Sam said, holding her hands up. "Danny was here, he saved me before I even had half of me off the roof!"

"Well you wouldn't have even had the chance to fall off if you were inside." Ember barked, holding the door open. "IN! NOW!" she yelled.

Sam gave Danny an apologetic look and hung her head, walking inside. Ember lingered for a while, turning to Danny. "Nice." she snarled. "Just bring your girlfriend on a roof where she can fall off. Aren't you a hero?" she added with a sarcastic tone. "Next time you think of coming up here, lock the door so she can't in danger herself with you." she slammed the door shut.

Danny stared at the door, and then sighed, opening his notebook and sitting down again. He flipped to the page he was at before Sam came on the roof. It was a doodle of her kissing him. He ripped it out and crumbled it up, throwing it off the roof.

He knew what his next doodle would be, and it involved Ember and a gigantic hungry dog with three eyes and 6 tails.


	10. Round 1

Sleepover

Chapter 10: Round 1

A/N: The fair's in town the fair's in town!

HOLY CRAP! Who else saw the Ultimate Enemy? I LOVED IT! I love Dan Phantom's voice! I KNEW he was the Ultimate Enemy… thank you internet…

Leave comments on the movie! COOKIES FOR ALL… again! Man… I gotta think of more things to give out…

* * *

"Okay, you ready?" Ember asked Sam for the millionth time. 

"For the millionth time, YES." Sam barked. She smoothed down her skirt Ember had just finished. It was a dark velvet purple with the waist band falling down in black strips over the material, in the front on the sides and in the back. The strips fell down to knee length, where as the velvet purple was a mini skirt. The top was different. The top was a black tank top that stopped a few inches above her skirt, and went down low enough to show the tip of her cleavage. It was formfitting with a picture of a single white rose on her right at the edge of the material. Finally, black panty hose were traced down to black boots that went up to her knee with a spike heel and a fake buckle on each side.

For accessories she had on two black arm socks that hooked on her middle fingers and a large black choker necklace with a plastic white rose bud the size of a pinky nail hanging on it.

Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, random bits of hair were held up with a bobby pin since it was relatively short for a pony tail.

Ember looked her up and down. "Well, your outfit is ready at least… one more girl and you're next. Remember, this week the only competition is to get in. After that each week will be a new thing, evening gown, talent, blah blah blah."

Sam nodded then beamed as she saw Danny walk over to her. "Danny!" She said, and made to walk over to him when Ember stopped her.

"There's no time to make out with your little boyfriend." she snapped, shoving a paper at Sam. "Rehears this." she told her.

Danny frowned at her and hung his head, turning and walking out.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam sighed and frowned too, looking down at her paper. _Danny understands… _she said. _I can talk to him after this…_

"Samantha Manson!" A stage hand called. "Get in the lineup."

Sam jumped and walked over to her place. She scowled, seeing Paulina up on stage. "Paulina, if you could do one thing for the city what would it be?" a judge asked her.

"Give everyone a great big hug!" She said sweetly. "I personally believe that _hugs _make the world go round! They just make you feel so much better when you receive one, so ultimately it would reduce crime!"

Sam pretended to gag. "Very nice Paulina." The judge told her, after a moment of discussing with the other judges he smiled at her. "You move onto the next round."

The announcer grinned out at the wide Audience before him. "Once again that was Paulina--" he paused, trying to pronounce her last name then stopped and smiled. "Uhh… Paulina!" Paulina curtsied in her pink frilly dress, and skipped off the stage as the music to Bewitched 'Hey Mickey' sounded her off.

She grinned at Sam. "Don't choke." She said sweetly with false friendliness.

Sam tripped her.

The announcer smiled broadly at the audience. "Next we have Samantha Manson!" The lights turned off and suddenly the beginning to 'Puppet' by Thousand Foot Krutch played.

_That's my cue. _Sam thought, walking on stage in the darkness. Suddenly the spot lights turned on, on her. A few people gasped at her, and a few sat up straighter, she surly drew attention.

Slowly the lights were brought up. The judges took a moment to take in her appearance. "Ahem." One cleared his throat. "Uhh… you're Samantha Manson?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well," he took in a breath and settled as the music slowly faded into the background. "Umm, very well then. First question…" he picked up a cue card and his glasses, squinting at the words.

The judge next to him, named Florida spoke up. "First off, let me say, I _love _your outfit! It's so unique!" she grinned.

Sam smiled. "Thank you." she said, trying not to gag from all the awkword silences. She tried to scan the audience for Danny and Tucker and her Family but the lights in front of her were too bright, all she could see were the judges.

"Samantha-" the old judge started but she cut him off.

"Just call me Sam." she said.

He nodded, backstage Ember slapped her forehead. You _never _interrupt a judge.

"Sam," he corrected, nodding at her. "First question is, what do you plan to do as a career?"

Sam blinked at him. She couldn't remember what she was supposed to say! Wait, why was she trying to remember that junk? She was in this contest to win it by being _herself_, not someone Ember was shaping her to be.

"Well, I think I may be a scientist, but what type I don't know. I also someday hope to get more people to become Ultra Recyclo Vegetarians!" She said.

Ember began slamming her head into the wall. Maybe, if she hit her head hard enough her thoughts of loosing would be knocked out.

The judge blinked. "Ultra Recyclo Vegetarians?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it would take a long time for me to explain, so you might just want to ask another question before I do."

_Thunk… thunk… thunk…_

He blinked again and nodded. "Very well then!" he laughed. "Question two, how do you help others around you?"

"Well I help my friends understand the school lessons… does that count?" she laughed with the audience.

_Thunk… Thunk… Thunk…_

The judges started laughing, and a different women who Sam recognized as the principal spoke up. "Maybe you should write the teachers' lesson plans then!" she laughed. "This girl right here is the top student in school." she told the other judges.

Sam blushed lightly and shifted her weight. Standing in one place wearing boots wasn't that easy.

"Question three," her principal said. "How do you give back to the city?"

"Well, I haven't gone on a homicidal rampage yet… I'd say that was pretty giving of me." She grinned. The audience was laughing again, and a random guy in the back shouted out, "She rocks!"

_Thunk… Thunk… Thunk…_

The judges started laughing again, only the Mayor, who was also a judge, was laughing nervously. He made a note to watch her carefully. "I'm just kidding," Sam laughed. "I give back to the city with good deeds. You know, pointing people in the direction their looking for if their lost, picking up Nasty Burger wrappers when I see them in the park. That sort of stuff."

The judges smiled to themselves and the Mayor gave a sigh of relief. "No!" Paulina gasped. "They're liking her!" she turned to Claire, handing her three cards. "Make sure these are the next questions asked." she growled.

Claire sighed and nodded, running out of the backstage area. She ducked, once she got to the audience and crawled on her hands and knees to the judges table. While the old judge was preoccupied with laughing she switched the three cards on the table with the three Paulina handed her and crawled away as fast as she could.

The Old Judge calmed down and picked up the first card. "Question four," he said. Paulina grinned in anticipation. "Out of a recent demand from the audience, we would all like to know what really is going on between you and your friend Danny Fenton. Are you really friends or is there something between you two?"

Sam blinked staring out into the blackness, which she knew was the audience. "What? Is that really a question?" she asked.

The judge looked down at the card. "Well… it's on a card. So yes."

Sam bit her lip, blushing, and then started laughing. "Now _that's _the type of question that will make me go on a homicidal rampage!" The audience erupted in laughter. Inside, she let out a sigh of relief, that was a nice save.

"Next question then," the judge smiled and grabbed the next card. Behind the curtains, Paulina was gripping her hair so hard she feared it might fall out. If that last question didn't get her, this next one would. "Also due to popular demand from the audience, this question has to do with your idol Paulina." A few gasps were heard from the audience. "How do you worship the ground she walks on?"

Sam started laughing again. "First off, Paulina is not my Idol, Krystal Meyers is. Krystal is for Anticonformity where Paulina lavishes in being a Magazine clone and following every trend that comes her way." Paulina grinned, she hated the insults but the judges don't like a rude, mean, Ms. Teen. "I believe in individuality, and you can't have that by following trends. So Paulina is _not _my idol so I do _not _worship the ground she walks on. I only worship my religion."

Suddenly, the audience broke out into applause at this. Someone shouted, "You go girl!" making Sam blush. She scuffed her feet on the ground.

Ember's head perked up at the sound of applause. Maybe this attitude thing would work for Sam.

The judges grinned at each other. "And the final question." the old man said after the audience had calmed down. He looked down at the card. "Hmm… that can't be right…" he showed the card to the Principal. "Is this a question?" he asked.

"Well, I think we've got a set of false cards." she said. "That question is against regulations." she shook her head at the question asking her how many times she was in the Red Room in the past month. "And it's not even the last question we always ask."

The old judge smiled and nodded. "Ahh, I see well then. The _real _question is; if you could do one thing for the city, what would you do?" he asked.

Sam milled over the question, in the background she could hear Paulina throwing a temper tantrum in the back. "I would introduce this city to individuality and what it means to stand for Anticonformity."

The audience started applauding again as her leaving song 'Mouth like a Magazine' by Showbread started playing. "Well I don't think we need to discuss this one, Sam you go onto the next round!" the crowd started clapping again and Sam walked off stage, thanking the judges.

She grinned at Paulina as the Announcer called out the next girl. "What did you say about choking again?" she asked.

Paulina glared at her. "Don't think this is over!" she threatened. "We still had 6 more rounds to go!"

Sam smiled. "If you last that long." she said, walking over to Ember. Paulina gave a cry of frustration and had to be held back by Dash and Kwan from murdering Sam. "Well how was that for a first impression?" she asked grinned.

Ember glared at her. "What were you THINKING? You completely ignored what I wrote down!"

"It wasn't me! Besides, I forgot it." Sam frowned.

Ember didn't get to yell at her more, Danny and the others and ran back to congratulate her. "Nice!" Danny laughed as he walked up to her. "Wanna see who else makes it through or do you want to go get some ice cream to celebrate?" he asked.

Tucker nudged her side with his elbow. "Say ice cream!" she whispered. "Please say ice cream!"

"Duh! Ice cream!" Sam grinned.

"No way!" Ember growled. "You have to stay in shape!" she said.

"Ember," Sam sighed. "I'm not going to get fat over one ice cream cone! Besides, you've shut me out from my friends all week! Even during school! So I'm going to catch up with them there. If you need me, then… I don't know wait till I get home." She locked arms with Danny and Tucker and walked out before Ember could protest.

"Nice way to knock off a ghost!" Tucker grinned.

"Yeah, well, no one keeps Sam Manson from her friends!" She smiled, sitting down at a table outside the ice cream parlor. "No matter how evil or deranged."

Danny smiled at her. "I'll order for us." Tucker said standing up and walking over to the window, he wanted to leave the two alone and he knew what his friends always ordered for ice cream.

"So, what was with those last three questions?" he asked.

"10 to 1 says it was one of Paulina's minions. I saw her switch the cards." she shrugged.

Danny nodded slowly and they sat in silence until Tucker brought back their ice cream.


	11. Foul Play

Sleepover

Chapter 11: Foul Play

A/N: Yeah well, I don't really have anything to say today except two things;

1. I felt like updating so here you go!

2. As far as I know, The drink 'Surge' doesn't exist, so don't go looking for it at stores. That's just a FYI so you don't waste time looking for it lol.

No wait, I have another one.

3. I'm working on a few Oneshots... so keep an eye on my profile.

* * *

Sam was pretty happy that next day for a Goth. First, Danny flew her to school so she didn't have to ride the bus. Next, she was delighted to see Paulina was absent. Dash didn't even lay a finger on Danny for once, and the whole school was cheering her on to victory!

…or… at least that what I _want _to write. What really happened was this;

The morning started off crappy. She fell off her bed, missed breakfast trying to get the kinks out of her back from the fall, and when she was asleep she got a crick in her neck so she couldn't turn her head right. Then, The Box Ghost decided to pay a visit meaning Sam had to ride the bus to school, and lucky for her the only open seat was next to Kwan. Oh, he was just a _gentleman _to her.

Then, someone decided to put up pictures of Sam at the contest but digitally put _Paulina's _dress on her picture! Pink, frilly, lacy… yeah… she wasn't happy. Next her locker decided to jam, and Paulina tripped her in front of her first period class.

This, sadly, is where this chapter begins.

* * *

Sam stood up, brushing herself off. With as much dignity she had, she walked back to her seat. "Well that was fun." She commented, hoping to take the glory out of it for Paulina.

"Sam you okay?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at him and noticed a small cut on his arm. "I think I should be asking _you _that. Box Ghost give you trouble?" she asked frowning and rubbing her neck that was still sore from the crick.

Danny grimaced. "He found a box of knifes. I don't know why this didn't go away when I changed back, normally the injuries disappear." he said, turning his arm to examine his cut.

"Danny! What happened to your arm?" Paulina asked with false sweetness. It reminded Sam of when she sweet talked her way past the first round in the competition. "Did Sam attack you?" she asked loudly.

"No, your hit man did." Sam said just as loudly, if not louder. "The one you hired to try and get me. Danny jumped in front of me just in time to get nicked by the knife he was using. You're lucky he's not suing you for hiring a hit man in the first place. Really Paulina, I thought you wanted to win fair and square." Sam grinned as a few people started whispering.

And so the rumors of Paulina trying to kill Sam began…

Paulina glared at her and began to open her mouth to comment back when Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "Ladies, calm down." he said. "I'd like to start my lesson!"

Sam sighed and put her elbow on the table, leaning into her hand. She began absent mindedly doodling on her paper.

"Sam?" Danny asked, suddenly he was standing next to her.

"Hmm?" she asked sitting up, the class was filing out.

"Class is over." He said slowly.

"Already?" Sam wondered aloud. "That's weird, it's like it just went by in a flash." She shrugged and grabbed her books, putting them in her backpack and walking out of the room with him.

They met Tucker in the hallway on their way to lunch. "Okay, here's the deal you guys." He told them as they walked outside to eat.

"32 girls auditioned and only 18 made it through. Now there are 7 more rounds and you have to beat out those other 17." Tucker told them. "And the principal is having the janitor take off those pictures, rumor is, she's rooting for you."

Sam shrugged. "And this means what to me…? Listen, all I care about is getting farther than Paulina with my individuality. Let one of those other girls win, I don't care."

"But just think what would happen if you _did _win." Tucker said. "What are you going to do with the prize?"

Sam blinked, pausing opening her salad. "Wait… prize?" she asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Danny asked her, taking Tucker's PDA from him and pulling up a screen. He showed it to her. "You get to choose what prize you want. There's a recording studio contract, $5,000 dollars, a car, or a trophy."

"Well the trophy seems sorta dumb compared to everything else." Sam muttered. "I bet the recording studio contract is why Ember entered the contest when she was alive."

"Well that's obvious for more than 50 reasons." Tucker said, grabbing his PDA back. "So what prize are you going to grab?" he asked.

"You're forgetting Tucker; I don't _need _any of that stuff. I don't wanna be a singer, I don't need the money, I can't drive yet and well… never mind that Trophy comment back there, I'll take that." Sam said taking a bite of her salad.

"Oh yeah, you're filthy rich, you don't need any of that stuff, you can just buy it." Tucker muttered bitterly.

Sam elbowed him hard in the side. "Quiet!" She hissed.

"Oh yeah, it's _such _a secret!" Tucker said sarcastically.

She sent him a glare and took a stubborn bite of her salad. Danny sighed shaking his head at the two. "Hey, have you guys noticed we haven't seen that many Ghosts lately?" he asked.

Sam paused, bringing her salad filled fork back to its container. "Yeah…" she said slowly. "Normally you've got four or five back in the Ghost zone, but the only ghost I've seen was the Box Ghost and that was this morning."

Danny sighed, leaning back against a tree. "This is weird," he said. "It's too fishy."

"Maybe Ember has to do with it." Tucker said suddenly. Sam and Danny looked at him. "I mean, come on, honestly how many weak ghosts have showed their face other than the Box Ghost when a powerful one is out." he asked.

"… He's got a point there." Danny said. "I never thought of that. The Ghosts that appear more than once, like Ember, when their out I don't see any other Ghosts except the Box Ghost."

Sam smiled. "Once again my brilliance comes out. Having Ember out gives us _another _good thing."

"What are the others?" Danny asked.

"Wicked costumes, no ghosts… actually I have to think of more." She muttered the last part and grabbed her drink so she could stop talking. Did Samantha Manson just have a blonde moment? It wasn't possible. GASP! The contest was wearing off on her! She could feel her individuality slipping away! Suddenly she could picture herself in Paulina's dress, twirling her hair. NOO! Trends… suffocating… her… bright light… she could see a bright light… ahh no air! Must breath!

Suddenly Sam was on her back on the ground gasping for air. Danny and Tucker at her side and a curious crowd gathered around to see what happened. Danny picked her up bridal style and pushed out of the crowd, running inside the school to the nurses' office, thankful he passed his CPR test in 8th grade.

He set her down on the cold bed the sick students lay down on when they wait for their parents to pick them up. Danny knelt down by her side, placing a hand on her forehead and sliding it so her bangs were brushed away. "You okay?" he asked, his face was pale and he looked scared.

Sam was still getting air in her lungs; she couldn't speak so she just gave a weak thumbs up.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked, worriedly.

Tucker walked in the room, holding her bottle of 'Surge' her favorite drink for lunch. "I'll tell you what happened." he said. "This isn't Surge; someone switched her bottle with a different one and put seeds in it. You don't need to be an Einstein to know she choked on the seeds."

"10 to 1," Sam gasped. "Says it was Paulina, or her minions of evil."

"Did any of you guys see her?" Danny asked.

"No, I was busy checking Sam's drink. What about you?" he asked Danny.

"Umm, _hello_? I was to busy making her _breath_!" Danny said, annoyed.

Sam looked at him, blinking. Just _how _did her save her? "Thanks…" she whispered. Her breath was now back but her lungs hurt, they felt stretched like they did when she pushed herself too hard to retrieve rings in the 12 foot section of her pool.

Danny turned to look at her. "Don't even say that, you know you don't need to thank me for anything."

Sam covered her eyes with her hands. "I just feel so bad that this is the third time since I started bunking at your house that you've saved my life."

"Well than I guess it's pretty lucky that I'm always near you. Imagine if I wasn't with you and Tucker just now." He smiled.

She shivered. "I'd rather not." she sighed, and brought her hands down from her face and grabbed his hand gently. "My hero…" she sighed and closed her eyes.


	12. Dancing lessons

Sleepover

Chapter 12: Dancing lessons

A/n: Okay, here's another list of things.

1. You are all lucky that this chapter is prewritten so it won't be all sad. I broke up with my boyfriend Friday… so right now I'm trying SO HARD not to make chapter 14 sad. Buuuuut I'll get over it.

2. Apparently, Surge really IS a drink. (Eyes widen) Whoooooaaaaa… I probably saw it before… maybe THAT'S why I put that name down.

3. Reviewer responses, just read through them;

a. YES I SAW IDENTITY CRISIS! AAAAHHHH! I LOVED IT! That's my new favorite episode! Lol I love Super Danny! "I'm… DANNY PHANTOM!" "Curse this messy room! This looks like a job for… THE VACUUM CLEANER!" "I'm _more _than okay! I'm… DANNY FENTON!" lol "Did someone say… SUPER?" and Sam's like, "Someone kill me…" OMGSH! YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA FOR A CUTE ONESHOT! I LOVE YOU! AAAAAHHHHH!

b. Well, I'm just pretending that Sam has a gag reflex to seeds like I do… and they were Cherry seeds, which you'll find out later.

c.(frown) Hurricane Rita? I know I already went psycho over that on DPO, but still BE CAREFUL! And, I will check out that new fic Angel of Death.

d. And yes, everyone else, Paulina is a diabolical scheming, evil, lowlife, idiot.

4. Ha ha ha ha ha, I might get kicked off of Danny Phantom Online, that's _great_. I was yelling at some guy for putting his made up quotes in the section for the SHOWS quotes lol. You should read about it!

5. I know it's to soon for me to update... but I got a review for the last chapter within MINUTES of updating! You all have no IDEA how awesome that it to me.

6. And I know there's a chunky paragraph at the beginning... but you all can deal.

Okay, I'm done. That was long… SMOOTHIES FOR ALL. (starts singing the dance I talk about in here…)

* * *

Sam was sent home that day. Apparently, there's a rule that if you almost choke to death you can go home early. 

However, Sam was beginning to think she should have stayed in school the rest of the day. Now, the moms were freaking out and tending to her every whim like their were maids (she didn't mind that so much, they were just poking their heads in her room every five seconds, preventing her from sleeping), next she had Ember scolding her on being more careful on what she ingests ("You can't win if you're dead!" seemed to be the motto of this contest for her. "People are going to try to illuminate you from the contest so check _everything _for traps!"), and then her dad decided to come up and tell her _every single thing _he learned about Ghosts and Ghosts Hunting from Danny's dad ("There's not going to be a single Ghost alive that'll get into our house!" he told her. "Dad…" Sam said. "Ghosts are dead." He grinned at her. "And their gonna stay that way if they try to come into our house again!"), he even showed her an invention he helped invent. It was called a Fenton Ghost House Scanner, and it could detect a Ghost in any room of the house. ("We'll put it in your room since that Ghost boy seems to like to haunt it.")

Oh yes, rest and relaxation _all day long_.

Just when Sam finally got to sleep for about five minutes someone knocked on her door. She moaned, "Can you guys let me sleep for _five minutes_?" she asked annoyed.

The door opened and Danny stepped in. He started laughing. "Maybe I shouldn't have knocked this time. You wouldn't have bit my head off.

Sam sat up and turned around, since she was laying on her stomach. She scooted back and leaned against his head board. "School's out already?" she asked.

He nodded and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Brought your homework." he said, tossing a book by her feet. "We have to read this by next week, write a report about it, and draw something to illustrate your favorite part in it." Next he placed three sheets of paper ontop of the book. "And these are worksheets."

She looked at the papers and sighed. "Can't they _ever _give us a break?" she asked, picking up the book and flipped through it. "Romeo and Juliet… joy…" she said sarcastically.

He shrugged and stood up sighing. "Whelp," he yawned. "I'd better get started on my own homework." he turned to her. "Ember told me to tell you that the judges told her to tell you that you need to tell them that Ember told you that I'm going to be your host."

Sam blinked. "…what?" she asked.

He grinned and started laughing. "Just tell the judges I'm your Host, okay?" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Mmkay."

* * *

Sam took a step back and examined her work. She decided to blow off homework for once and decorate Danny's 'room'. She still had 2 days to complete her homework since she was sent home 'sick' so there was no point in doing it now.

Once she was satisfied with the Giant House of Heroes poster on the wall she smiled again and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ember clapped her hands in a continual beet. "Come on Sam! Pick up the pace! One two three four, one two three four, one two three fo- no… no stop, stop… STOP!"

Sam sighed heavily and glared at her. "What NOW? I got the stupid steps down." she said.

Ember glowered and stalked over to her. "You have the steps but you don't have the face. What's with the stupid smile? I told you MONOTONE! Don't look happy, don't look sad and-" she started to speed up her words and changed what she was going to say as Sam glared at her. "Don't you dare glare at me! Remember, I could walk out of this contest ANYTIME I want, but you have to stay in it. So be nice to me and I'll consider staying."

"Nothing stopping me from leaving ether." she said simply.

"Your pride's what stopping you, dipstick!" Ember glared. "And that's exactly why you're here learning the steps to the stupid dance instead of sucking face with fido over there." she pointed with her thumb behind her to Danny, who was sitting in the audience. He glared at the back of Ember's head since she was facing Sam, who was on the stage, and not him. They were currently "borrowing" the Ms. Teen contest stage. It paid sometimes to be able to go through walls, and to have a friend who can help you through them also.

"He's _not _my boyfriend!" Sam snapped.

"So you say." Ember said slyly. She then snapped out of it and returned to a glare. "But back to the problem. I don't want you to look like you want to be here, or you're enjoying being here. NO EMOTIONS AT ALL!"

Sam sighed heavily. "Well maybe if I actually had the stupid music…" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Ember grinned. "You want music?" she asked. Suddenly blue flames erupted around her; once they went out her trademark fire-shaped electric guitar appeared in her hands.

Danny had the remote to her "necklace" and "Bracelet" in an instant. He pressed a blue button.

A wave of shock fell over Ember's body. "GAAAHHHH!" She screamed, falling to the ground. She crumbled up in a ball for a moment then, once the wave of surprise was over she jumped up. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" She shouted, tugging at the necklace, and then biting at the bracelet.

"That would be the Fenton Ghost Jewelry. If you even think of picking that guitar up, I'll shock you again, or send you back into the ghost zone." he grinned, walked over to her and grabbing the guitar off the floor. He shot an ectoplasmic beam at it, making it blow up.

Ember glared at him and dove at his neck, hands outstretched. "THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!" she shouted. Her fingers enclosed around Danny's neck, he kicked her off and with a press of a button she was enveloped with shock again. "GGAAAHHHHH!" she cried, flying backwards onto the ground comically, feet over her head and everything. She reached a twitching hand up and clamped it onto the stage, using it as a prop to pull herself up. She took a moment to regain her balance and get the frizz out of her hair- the part that wasn't made of flaming fire.

"You never specified that clearly." he grinned.

Ember glared at him and opened her mouth to chew him out when she suddenly realized…,

…She had nothing to say to that. No snappy comebacks, no insults, no rant of stupid names to call him. She glared at him menacingly, and then turned to Sam. "What are you standing around for?" She yelled. "GET TO WORK!" her voice reminded Danny of a pack of angry wolfs attacking a rival pack. He would had been scared maybe, if he couldn't shock her at any given moment.

Sam glared at Ember but started dancing none-the-less. Danny walked back to his old seat and sat down grinning at Sam. Suddenly he was up on his feet in ghost mode once again, floating around the ceiling. Sam looked up at him a few more times, and then fought back a small smile when she saw Danny stick his tongue out at her in a playful way.

He started dancing along in the air, turning around and shaking his butt at her then started to tango. That broke Sam's monotone-face-mask. She bursted out laughing and had to stop dancing to hold her stomach.

Ember snapped her around quickly to see what Sam was cracking up about. So quickly, in fact, that she cracked her neck. After wincing she looked at Danny expecting to see him with a clown mask or something, but all she saw was him as a human lounging around in one of the chairs looking back at her. She glared at him again and turned around to yell at Sam. "STOP LAUGHING! Get back to dancing!" she yelled.

With Ember's back turned, Danny shot up into the air as Danny Phantom again. This time he decided to do a dance they had learned during their Washington DC trip. With his hands on his hips, he patted the air in front of him with his right foot twice then behind him with the same foot twice. Then he swung his right foot in front of him like he was crossing his leg but had his left hand touch his boot. After this motion, he swept it over to his right side and touching his boot with his right hand. Then came the shimmy. Hands still on hips, he shimmied to the right, then put his left hand in the air and spun around moving to his left, then repeated the dance. What was the name of this dance again? He couldn't remember. He knew how the _song _went, well the tune. Not the words. (Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come I don't know. Where did you come from, where did you go?)

Sam recognized that dance immediately. A week after the trip one night Danny paid her a visit at 2 am hyped up on sugar. He danced it so many times and somehow got her to do it too. Personally, she thought he looked dumb dancing it but it was a fun dance to do, she'd admit it.

Without realizing it, she had started dancing too. Not the lame Ms. Teen dance, but the dance Danny was doing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ember shouted.

Sam snapped out of it laughing hysterically again. "Wha-? Oh!" she snorted and stopped dancing again.

Ember gave a cry of frustration and slammed her head into the stage as Danny flew over to Sam and began to tango with her.


	13. Round 2

Sleepover

Chapter 13: Round 2

A/N: Wow! So much to say! Okay, how about another lov-er-ly list to say it then?

1. EEEEEKKKK! 28 reviews for Cherry Stems, and 13 for Sharing Secrets, did you guys like my One Shots? I still have 2 or 3 more I need to finish. And yes, in Cherry Stems where Sam goes, "Uhh… Internet?" that IS from Fairly Odd Parents, lol sorry! I couldn't resist! It just seemed to fit!

2. You get 7 pages for this weekends chapter! CLAPS FOR YOU!

3. I REALLY need to start writing, I'm still writing the next chapter! Eek! You guys are catching up to me!

4. I hope I don't drag myself into a ditch with how this ended…

5. Sam's a bit ooc in this chapter, only because she's overly excited for round 2, the contest is growing on her so don't yell at me for some of her comments.

6. In the first scene of this Chapter you pronounce the name El-ee-sha, NOT El-ii-sha

7. I'M GETTING THE EMERY CD TODAY! And I didn't even realize I mentioned them in this chapter!

8. I am SO GLAD you all knew the name of that dance! So yes, Danny was doing the Cotton-Eye Joe dance! Lol, I knew the name but just couldn't remember it!

9. Wish Wielder: THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH ROCKS! This Is A Call, is one of their best songs!

10. And FINALLY, I just finished reading a story called The Waking World, and it is one of the BEST Danny Phantom fics EVER, I want you ALL to read it!

* * *

A girl with dark brown-layered hair glared darkly at Ember. "Watch your step." she grinned evilly.

Ember glared right back at her. "You should worry more about yourself, Elisha" she said, picking up her long hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail. She didn't have anyone with hair and make-up help her out, she was too stubborn and hated how they dolled her up like Elisha.

Ember peeked out from behind the stage seeing the stage hands blindly pick up the mats Elisha had used for her gymnastics act in the dark. They only had small strips of reflectors to guide them along and away from the edge of the stage. More stagehands went on and placed a set of amps and a fun board down.

A stagehand looked over at Ember. "Ember! You're on!" he said.

Ember took in a deep breath and grabbed her electric guitar walking out onto the stage. The announcer's voice came up out of the darkness. "Up next we have Ember McLain!"

A loud applause greeted her ears and suddenly the lights flipped on. Ember plugged her guitar into the amp and grinned out into the audience. "TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" she shouted.

A chorus of 'Ember McLain!' shouted back from the audience.

"Well my talent is guitar and singing. Since I don't have my band with me, it'll just be me playing guitar. You guys ready for this?" the crowd erupted into applause. Ember grinned and placed her fingers on the strings, pulling a guitar pick out and strumming on her guitar. "This song is called So This Is How a Toaster Works!" she took in a deep breath and began to sing.

"_All the little things_

_That are makin' me sing… this song_

_Stereotypes, are sprayed painted on my school walls_

_Oh oh, they say that Casper High so cool but they never lived the way I do_

_Ooooooh, oh, oh, Ooooh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_Keep those stereotypes away_

_I don't want your magazines_

_I don't want you criticizing me!_

_HEY! HEY! HEY!_

_HEY! HEY! HEY!_

_School is full of preps and losers_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_School is filled with tons of these posers_

_Like Elisha_

_She tries to act the queen of kings_

_But someday I will make her scream-"_

Ember paused singing, something above her gave a sickening crack. She started strumming her guitar again, ignoring the noise. It was probably a stagehand.

"_Oh, YOU'LL SCREAM MY NAME YOU PREP!"_

There it was again. A loud, sickening crack, only this time something was groaning too. The audience noticed this time. A few people were pointing up above her, two girls screamed. Ember looked up and saw the walkway above her that holds the spotlights up lurch foreword. She would have dropped her guitar if it wasn't on a strap around her neck. The walkway twisted, then wrenched to the side.

People were screaming, stagehands were rushing foreword to grab Ember off the stage. Nothing was registering in her mind. The walkway was starting to fall… and she was under it… the walkway was falling… and she was under it…

The walkway fell… and she screamed…

…because she was under it.

* * *

Ember jumped up, panting. She was sitting at the desk in Sam's room, a pencil in hand and a sketch of a dress in front of her. _'Must have fallen asleep…' _she thought, and then looked over at Sam who was asleep in her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest with a small smile on her face. Ember sighed and wiped her forehead, when was the last time she slept anyways? Ghosts don't need to sleep but it helps. She frowned sadly and looked down at the sketch she had, deciding to leave it for the a.m. and get some sleep. It had been years since her last bit of shut-eye.

She crawled onto the floor, grabbed a blanket-not that she needed it- and curled up, using her arm as a pillow.

She closed her eyes hoping that this time; she wouldn't have the memory of her dieing as a dream.

* * *

Sam sat down next to Tucker and Danny smiling happily. Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "Someone seems oddly happy for a Goth." he said.

"Tonight is round 2!" She grinned. "Which means another chance to cream Paulina into the dirt she rolls in!" she said.

Tucker held out his PDA looking at the Ms. Teen's homepage. "It says tonight's the evening dress." he said.

"Yeah! Ember's finishing off the dress she wants me to wear and it's seriously awesome! It has black torn fairy wings and layers of black material with an off the shoulder thing PLUS I GET A SNAKE!" she gushed, and then paused. This was totally out of character for her. "I-I mean, it's not like I _want _to wear it. I have to, since I'm being forced into this contest to beat Paulina and everything."

Tucker gave her a sly smile. "Uh-huh, suuuuure. You were just _pretending _to gush about the evening dress to put up an act."

"Yup!" she said. "Just an act! Like how it's an act when I say IT'S THE COOLEST THING IN THE WORLD!" Danny snorted a bit and held in a laugh. "What?" she asked him.

He put his hand in balls and pulled them to his chest then quoted Sam in a high-pitched voice. "It's the coolest thing in the world!" then he began to add more. "Oh golly-gee! I can't wait! It's so indubitably awesome! Sweet, _man_!"

Sam glared at him and slapped his arm. "I didn't say that! And I don't sound like that!"

Danny started laughing more. "Sorry, couldn't resist." he said. "But you have to admit, you _did _sound out of character!"

Sam sent him another glare and didn't say anything. She reached for her salad then paused. "I almost forgot!" she gasped, then turned to look at Paulina sitting a few tables away. Danny and Tucker followed her gaze to see Paulina opening her own salad and scream.

"EEEK! WORMS! EW EW EW EW EWWWWW! AAAAHHHH! SOMEBODY CALL THE INSECT GUY! THIS IS SO GROSS!" she screamed like a banshee and jumped away from the table. She ran out of the cafeteria wailing down the hallway. "THEIR CRAWLING ON ME! THEIR CRAWLING ON ME! GET THEM OFF!"

Sam started bursting out laughing with the rest of the cafeteria. This time she quoted Paulina in the same high-pitched voice Danny used. "Eek! The leg-less worms are _crawling _on me! Eeek! Call the insect guy to kill them!"

Danny and Tucker were laughing too. "Did you do that?" Tucker asked.

Sam grinned. "Well, let's just say I was digging around this morning and found her lunch."

* * *

Sam let all of her air out and made her lungs as small as she could. Ember placed a foot on her back and pulled on the strings on the corset that was sewed into the dress. She tied it up. "There we go. Just take small breaths and you won't pass out." she said.

Sam tried to breath but the corset was limiting her lung room. She looked down at herself. "Jees! You think my boobs have enough air?" she said sarcastically. "Their getting more air than I am!" She was already upset that Ember didn't get the snake she had promised, so she decided to put on the best snobby-stuck-up girl imitation ever. AKA, she was acting like Paulina.

"Hello!" Danny said. "I'm standing right here, can we stop talking about your breasts?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking away with a small blush on his face. He was in Ghost mode in a black tuxedo. Since it was the evening gown night, she needed her host, Danny Phantom.

"_Look at them!" _Sam exclaimed. "I feel a friggin draft on them!"

Ember sighed and rolled her eyes. "So buy them a sweater after the contest." she said sarcastically. "Now hold still so I can put on your wings. We have to hurry, we just finished the dance number and we're on in 10 minutes!" she said. "We don't even have your hair and make-up done yet!"

Sam blinked. "What's wrong with my hair and make-up?" she asked.

"Everything. Now _hold still!_" she snapped, trying to get Sam to stop shifting her weight.

Sam jumped as a light backstage turned on. "AHH!" she cried as a beam of light reflected off her chest. "MY BREASTS ARE BLINDING ME!" Half of that comment was to make Danny blush, and looking over in the mirror she saw it worked. She grinned at him. "Bet you looked, didn't you?"

Danny started coughing and walked out of the room to get a drink of water. Ember sighed at her like a mom who just saw her child walk in covered in mud for the fifth time after she just finished cleaning the floor. "Put some powder on them, it'll keep your sweat from shining in the stage lights too." She finished tying the wings onto her back. "Okay hair." she said, pulling the half ponytail Sam had out. She ran her hands threw Sam's hair noticing it was actually wavy and a tiny bit longer than she expected.

"Sam Manson you're on in 5! Get in the line-up!" a stagehand called.

Danny ran in. "Sam you're on in 5!" he panted.

"I know, stage hand just told us." Sam said.

Ember cursed under her breath. "Damn… okay we'll just have to leave your hair down. She pulled out some glittery hair spray and sprayed a pound of it onto Sam's hair then quickly put some eye shadow and lipstick on her. She patted her face down with powder and shoed her off to the lineup.

Danny followed after her. "Wait Sam!" He said.

"Make it quick, Danny." Sam told him, glancing nervously at the stage. "I'm next."

"I will, here." he said, pulling out a single white rose. He tucked it behind her ear carefully. "I think you forgot that."

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah…," she said slowly.

Danny stared at her for a moment, before realizing he was slowly moving closer to her. _'This is it.' _He told himself. _'My second, _real _kiss with Sam! Totally romantic, and no interruptions… it's almost like the contest isn't even here at all.' _

Sam gasped. "Oh!" she said. "Go get in place! We need to impress the judges with you appearing out of nowhere!" she said, giving him a small push away. "Go!" she said.

"Sam Manson, you and your Host need to go onto the stage!" a stagehand told her.

"Next we have Samantha- I mean, _Sam _Manson! Supporting an original dress made by her contest manager, Ember McLain!"

She took in as much air as her corset would allow and walked onto stage. For music, this time she had Emery playing. They were also, like most of her music, screamo. She walked out alone onto the stage and turned to face the audience.

When she was seen, alone a few people started laughing; she even heard a few remarks about her not being able to get a host. She looked up to the ceiling where another spot light was and outstretched her arm to it.

Suddenly, Danny Phantom appeared out of thin air. A few people screamed- the few who thought he was evil- and a few people started clapping like mad.

The spotlight followed him as he floated down towards Sam slowly. He took her hand and suddenly she was floating up next to him. He locked arms with her and turned toward the audience with her.

At the end of the stage where the other contestants stood with their Hosts, Paulina was glaring Daggers at Sam. Everyone knew she was obsessed with Danny Phantom, it was common knowledge.

Sam smirked at her and let Danny guide her over to the front of the stage and set her down on the floor. She took a step back from him and started to pose for the pictures that were being taken. She paused during her rehearsed scowl and turned to Danny taking a step back towards him. She figured the pictures would be better with Danny Phantom in them.

She pulled him back to the spot she was previously in and slipped her arm around his waist. He tried to do the same but her wings were in the way, so he fazed through them. After a few minutes of posing cutely for the camera with Danny, her and Danny walked over to the line-up of girls and stood in their assigned spot.

"That was Sam Manson and her Host, Amity Park's very own _Danny Phantom_!" The announcer said. A few of the dimmer people in the audience like Jack gasped. "Danny Phantom!" they said.

…well… for Jack it was more of a, "GHOST! I'LL GET IT! SAM DON'T MOVE!" he pulled out the Fenton Knife and hit the button. Before he could get out of the isle of seats he was in though, a bunch of guards ran out at him.

"PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" they shouted as they grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the auditorium.

Jazz sunk lower in her seat with Maddie and the Manson's. "Tell me again why we take him anywhere public?" Jazz asked her mom.

Paulina glared at Sam one more time as the last contestant came out. Once she was done posing and walked back to her Host who was in line, all of the girls and their Hosts bowed and curtsied. They started to walk backstage in pairs as Paulina plotted her revenge.

She waited by the curtain for Sam and Danny to come by. "GHOST BOY!" she exclaimed when she saw him and Sam. She started to run towards Danny, pushing Dash-her Host- aside as if he was nothing.

"Uh-oh." Danny whispered to Sam then picked her up bridal style and went invisible.

Paulina stopped in mid-step, faltering. "Where'd you go?" she asked the air. "COME BACK! I CAN TREAT YOU BETTER THAN HER!" she wailed.

Sam snickered as Danny flew them back to her dressing room and through the door. He set her down and she walked over to a stool by her make-up counter and mirror with lights along the top.

She picked up her foot and pulled off the heels she had on. "Man, I wasn't even standing that long and my feet are killing me!" she said. "Nice save back there with Paulina by the way. I was surprised you didn't try to tell her to make out with Danny _Fenton_."

Danny frowned. "What? Oh! Oh…" he said slowly, scuffing his feet on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him, looking at him in her mirror as she gathered up all her make-up and began to put it in a bag.

"Nothing… I just… I dunno." he said, floating over to a stool next to her and sitting down in it. He put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. "I just didn't feel like trying to get her to fall in love with the real me for once."

Sam paused, her mouth open, looking at him. "Okay, and I thought _I_ was the one who couldn't get air in them." she turned to face him, placing a hand on his forehead. "You feeling okay? Did those lights on the stage fry your brain?" she asked, then paused. "Or maybe your hiding a corset in that tux of yours and there's not enough air getting to your brain!" she paused again and gave a disgusted face. "Ew, you're _not _wearing a corset, right?"

He pushed her hand away. "Yeah, I'm fine." he mumbled. "And no, I'm not wearing a corset."

She looked at him, worried. He was avoiding eye contact with her and was gazing at the bottom of the mirror with his bottom lip poked out a bit. His head was still in his hand. "Well… just to be sure, go to bed right away, okay?" she told him.

He snorted and took his head out of his hand looking at her with a small smile. "What are you? My mom?" he asked.

She smiled at back at him and pushed him off the stool playfully. Instead of hitting the ground though, he fazed through it. "Danny?" she asked, standing up off the stool and looking around. "Danny? I know you're still in here, it's cold!" she said, then jumped, gasping as she felt invisible hands on her waist, then her wings mysteriously drop to the floor as if someone fazed them off her to get them out of their way. She started laughing again and turned her head to look at him, but he was still invisible. "Okay, turn visible so I can see you." she laughed.

A small sigh came from the air by her head and Danny turned visible, setting his chin on her shoulder. Sam turned her head slowly to face him. He pushed her away from him a bit and turned her around to face him. Sam let him guide her back towards her. "You look beautiful tonight, Sam." he said.

She smiled slowly, looking at the ground then back up to him. "Well, you don't look half bad in a tux ether Mr. Phantom." she grinned, then stopped, looking to his chest and back up to him. Out of the blue, she said, "I panicked."

Danny blinked looking down at her. "Huh?" he asked. "Pan-" she cut him off.

"Earlier, before the round started when you handed me that rose. We were so close I thought that if someone saw Danny _Phantom _leaning in-- ahh, what am I saying?" she laughed lightly. "I'm acting like we were about to kiss because… well… it _felt _like we were about to." she said.

"We were. Well, I was at least." Danny's eyes widened when he realized he said that aloud.

Sam looked up at him then smiled. "I'm sorta glad you didn't." His heart sank. "I mean, it's understandable if someone saw me and Danny _Fenton _kissing, but _Phantom? _That would be just awkward." Danny slowly felt his heart breaking into tiny, tiny pieces. "I've never kissed a ghost before so I'd look a little lost."

Danny's heart suddenly pieced back together. She was just afraid because she never kissed him as Danny Phantom before! He smiled at her and leaned foreword slowly. Sam closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

A slight tingling feeling came acrossed her lips, and suddenly she needed to be closer to him, so she pressed herself against him, and then tried to go on her tippy-toes to get closer to his height when she realized-- she wasn't standing anymore! Danny had unknowingly, floated up a few feet into the air. Sam was feeling lightheaded, and everything around her was beginning to spin.

"_Just take small breaths and you won't pass out."_

Vaguely, Sam remembered that the human lungs needed air, and that a corset was compressing hers.

Danny however was still preoccupied with kissing Sam. He didn't even notice when the dressing room door flew open and someone gasped. _"What are you doing to Sam you evil ghost?" _


	14. Back Into The Ghost Zone

Sleepover

Chapter 14: Back Into The Ghost Zone

A/N: 270 reviews… are you friggin kidding me…! THAT ROCKS!

Well, I didn't really mean for the "What are you doing to Sam you evil ghost?" to be a cliff hanger and for you all to guess who said it… but okay let's go with that!

Yes, I have a oneshot in "The DannyxSam Oneshot Collection"… my oneshot dreams are complete. Lol.

How awesome is this..? I get an average of about 21 reviews per chapter. I love you all. At this rate, I should have 300 in…ONE MORE CHAPTER ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YESSS!

And another update on stats! 65 favorites, 76 alerts..? CAN THIS BE RIGHT..?

I haven't gotten that many alerts and favs since I constantly updated my old fics… which I really need to update since I haven't in like…3 months…

Mmkay, ONE MORE THING;……………okay never mind I don't have-- OH WAIT! Harry Potter 1 just finished playing on Disney ) he he! The BEST part of that movie, is where their in the forest, right? And like Voldemort is like drinking the Unicorn's blood, right? So, like, Draco (TOM FELTON! EEEEKK!) he, like, _screams_, and like, runs away, so back to the serious part where Voldemort is, like, coming up to Harry, right? Well all of the sudden in the background you see Draco going; "AAAAAHHHHHH!" and running acrossed the background! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

A slight tingling feeling came acrossed her lips, and suddenly she needed to be closer to him, so she pressed herself against him, and then tried to go on her tippy-toes to get closer to his height when she realized-- she wasn't standing anymore! Danny had unknowingly, floated up a few feet into the air. Sam was feeling lightheaded, and everything around her was beginning to spin.

"_Just take small breaths and you won't pass out."_

Vaguely, Sam remembered that the human lungs needed air, and that a corset was compressing hers.

Danny, however was still preoccupied with kissing Sam. He didn't even notice when the dressing room door flew open and someone gasped. _"What are you doing to Sam you evil ghost?" _

Danny broke apart from Sam and turned, seeing The Manson's and his family file into the room. He turned to see Sam's reaction, but she only slid her arms off his shoulders and fell backwards, passed out, so he was looking at her chin for an answer. "Sam?" he asked. "Oh great…" he sighed, turning to his current household, minus Jack who was currently banned from the building for bringing a dangerous weapon in with him. "It's not what you think!" he said to them, pulling Sam foreword so she was leaning on his shoulder.

"He's trying to suck out her soul!" Maddie cried, pulling out her own Fenton Knife. "I GOT YOU SAM!" she yelled, diving for Danny.

"Gah!" Danny gave a start and turned intangible with Sam. He floated up higher towards the ceiling. "NO! Listen to me!" he cried. "I'm not doing anything to her!"

"I'LL BELIEVE THAT WHEN SAM SAYS SO!" Mr. Manson suddenly spoke up, pulling out a Fenton Fisher from his jacket. He examined it for a moment, trying to remember everything Jack had told him about how it works, until he found the button to expand it out. He swung it foreword, aiming for Danny.

Fortunately for Danny, Mr. Manson had sucky aim. He easily dodged the fishing line and flew through the ceiling to the roof. "SAM!" he heard everyone cry.

"Oh great…" he sighed. "Now I'm public ghost enemy number one again, and all because of an innocent kiss!" he laid Sam down on the roof, flicking away an ant that tried to crawl towards her. He set his head by her mouth, listening for breath. "Well… That's not good!" he panicked when there was none and sat her up, untying the corset a bit. Suddenly she gasped and lurched foreword, setting a hand on her chest. Danny scooted over in front of her, keeping a hand on her back to keep her corset _and _her up. "Sam! Are you okay?" he asked.

Sam set a shaky hand to her forehead, her head was still spinning and her vision was blurred. "mmmfffmmm…" she mumbled, after a moment of blinking away the blurred fuzz in her vision she focused on Danny. "What hit me?" she asked.

Danny gave a small nervous laugh. "Well… funny you mention that… you were just hit by a ghost kiss… and I was almost hit by an angry mob of parents!"

Sam sat up fully. "Oh my gosh!" her eyes widened. "I completely forgot that door wasn't locked!"

Danny sighed. "Well, that would have been helpful to know _before _you passed out in my arms and _before _the parents walked in _thinking I tried to suck out your soul_!" he panicked. "OH MAN!" he cried, turning back into Danny Fenton and sitting back from her with crossed legs, he tugged at his hair, hanging his head in frustration.

Sam set a hand on his shoulder. "Hey… hey it'll be okay!" she said. "I'll tell them _I_ kissed _you _as thanks and… and…" she trailed off.

"Suddenly passed out." Danny mumbled the end for her.

"We'll think of something!" she said. "I can't help but feel this is my fault…"

Suddenly a voice growled behind her. "Got that right!"

Sam looked behind her to see Ember, arms crossed and furious. "Ember!" Sam squeaked. "Listen, about what just happened-"

Ember cut her off. "WHOSE GOING TO BE YOUR HOST NOW?" she shouted. "HOW'S THE PRESS GOING TO REACT TO THIS?" she glared at Sam. "Do you _ever _think _anything _through?"

Sam stood up and glared right back. "Do _you _ever stop yelling?"

"This isn't about me." Ember said, fire in her eyes. She took a step foreword towards Sam; Danny also took a step foreword as he turned into Danny Phantom, only he wedged his shoulder in front of Sam, as protection. "This is about you, and how you're killing your chances to win!"

"No, you're wrong." Sam told Ember. "This contest is about you. You decide what I do, you tell me when I have free time, you tell me what to say, wear, act, do…I wanted to win this contest on my own, as a individual, but you made me into a clone of you!"

"No I haven't!" Ember retorted. "I never wore any of those designs you have."

"It doesn't matter if it's the designs or not. _You _still made it, _you _still tell me how to act in it." Sam said.

Ember glared at her. "Fine, let's play along with me telling you what to do." she said. "So right now, I'm going to tell you to never talk or see Danny again until _after _the contest."

Danny glared at her and growled. He opened his mouth to chew her out when Sam spoke up first. "And _I'm _telling _you _you're _fired_."

Ember's mouth gaped open. "What?" she said quickly. "You can't fire me! You _need _me!"

Sam's eyes showed no emotion as she spoke to Ember. "You're wrong; _you _need _me _for that free ticket out into this world." From her spot behind Danny, she slid her left hand over his back to his side, and set a chin on his shoulder. "Go on Danny, you can send her back."

Danny grinned he'd been wanting to throw her back in ghost zone for a while now. He pulled out his trusty remote and was about to press a red button on the remote when he paused, looking down at it. "You know," he said. "I could just send you right back into the ghost zone." he grinned at her. "But you see, Sam hasn't pressed this little blue button yet."

He handed her the remote. Sam looked at it blankly, and then a smile came to her lips as she hit the blue button. Ember was tossed backwards in a shock again. "GGGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed, laying on the ground and twitching. She sat up slowly, taking a moment to catch her breath before glaring at Danny and launching herself at him. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other grabbed the remote from Sam. He struggled but her grip was too tight. Ember then shoved Sam away from them. "I'll press the button myself thanks." she said, hitting the red button.

Suddenly a small portal appeared behind her, and she was sucked in.

Danny and all.

"Danny!" Sam cried, running to the spot where he once stood with Ember. "Oh no!" she gasped. "I have to get him!" She turned around on the roof, looking for a way off when she spotted a door, most likely with a stairway that lead downstairs.

Before she could run to it, it was thrown open. Maddie and Mr. Manson ran around the roof scanning for Danny Phantom, and Mrs. Manson ran over to Sam in hysterics. "Ooh my baby!" she cried. "I knew that ghost was no good! Are you okay! Ooh Sammy, he didn't hurt you did he!"

Jazz walked up behind Sam, the only calm one of the group, she gave Sam a little grin then plainly said. "Oh my goodness Sam! Are you okay?" It was rehearsed, and said in the same tone of voice she used when she knew Danny had to go ghost and she was in the room.

Sam gently pushed her mom away. "We have to get home!" she said.

"Good idea, Sam!" Maddie said running over to her. "We need to scan you and check you over for any… _changes _that may have occurred."

"Changes?" Sam repeated. _"Changes?" _She screeched. "How could I get changed by an innocent kiss!"

Mrs. Manson's eyes fluttered up, she placed a weak hand on her forehead. Weakly, she mumbled, "Oh… my daughter kissed a d-dead b-bo-…b-uhhhh…" she fainted, and hit the ground, _hard_.

* * *

Sam sighed annoyed at the machines hooked up to her. Right now, she was floating in a red liquid in a bikini with tubes into her arms and a breathing mask on her face. "Why can't you just accept the fact that the kiss had no aftereffect?" she asked Maddie angrily., Jack was upstairs getting a snack for the group. And when I say group, I mean him.

"Now Sam," Maddie said sternly. "Just because there's no psychical, psychological, or evidence of a change, doesn't mean that there _isn't _one."

Sam readjusted the air mask on her face and sighed again. "I'm telling you, I'm _fine_!"

"Well, your mother isn't." Mr. Manson said from the basement stairs. He had currently been upstairs tending to the fallen woman. "She's freaking out still."

Maddie frowned at Mr. Manson. "I'll go get her some ice…" she said. "Keep a _close _eye on Sam. If she does anything weird, shout for me."

Sam sighed again and looked at the ring Danny had given her for her birthday. It had been such an innocent gift, but she hadn't taken it off since. Well, of course to shower or wash her hands, but it was right back on afterwards. _'Danny…' _she thought sadly. _'I hope you're okay…'_


	15. Escaping

Sleepover

Chapter 15

A/N: I always update on the weekends! You guys now that!

Mmkay, here's my list for this weekend.

1. 'Write more woman'? How about a stinkin' please? I don't exactly appreciate it when people are rude to me about updating. I update every weekend, except for my other fics. Their dead.

2. Thank you those of you ho WERE nice and complimented my writing style and my story! It means a lot to me AND boosts my confidence!

3. Mmmmm muffins!

4. YES I SAW THE NEW EPISODE! AAAHHHH! I loved it! But it's not as good as the one before it where her splits himself OMSH ITS ON NOW!

5. HOLY CRAP I HIT 300 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I thought I would hit 300 on this chapter! Imagine my surprise!

6. Umm... I can't really think of anything else... OH YEAH someone asked if I'm on DPO? Yes, I am on Danny Phantom Online, and you guys arn't you should join. Go to google and type in Danny Phantom, it'll appear on there. My name on DPO is FlamingosRockx, so pm me sometime!

7. Uhhh... I fianlly thought of something to give you all! PRINGLES PRINTS FOR EVERYONE! WOHOO! And, if you're not rude to me, you get a gnome! Yay you!

8. Sorry this chapter is short! I had to end it here to leave you all at a cliff hanger!

9. Check out my profile, and tell me what Danny Phantom story you want to see when Sleepover finishes! Personally, I like Fairy Tales, but that's just me.

* * *

Danny dove behind a bolder and leaned his head back against it, panting. Ever since Ember had pulled him in the Ghost Zone with her, they had been fighting. How long ago had she thrown him in? Two… three hours? Danny didn't know, he wasn't counting the minutes. 

He turned and peeked out from behind the bolder, spotting the remote to Ember's collar and bracelet about five feet behind her. If he could somehow distract her long enough to get the remote, he was home free.

How would he do it though? Steal her guitar and throw it? Steal her guitar and attack her with it? Shoot an ecto-blast behind a different bolder so she would think he was over there instead? Chuck a rock at her head?

Danny sighed and brought his head back in, just now taking in the surroundings behind it. He was in a part of the Ghost zone he didn't recognize. His eyes fell on a door a ways to his right.

Danny smiled, that distraction would be enough.

* * *

"Sam!" Maddie called downstairs into the basement.

The liquid Sam was in had now turned green, and was starting to heat up. She looked up at the top of the stairs, seeing Maddie smile down at her. _'Yeah, she's smiling. She's not the one submerged in some hot liquid!'_ Sam thought bitterly. They were wasting time, as far as Sam was concerned, every second wasted is a second she's not there to help out Danny.

"Tucker's here dear, he's coming down."

Sure enough, Tucker strolled down the stairs with a smug smile on his face. Tucker hadn't found out about the Ember thing yet. As much as Tucker knew, Sam and Danny kissed and Danny ran off.

"Hey Sam! Here's Danny?" he asked. "You're in a bikini; I figured he'd be down here."

Sam glared at him, thankful her dad had taken a restroom and snack break from watching her. "Tucker!" she snapped, her voice muffled through the air mask she had on. "Okay listen, Ember grabbed Danny and went back into the ghost zone when I fired her. I'm tied up here and can't get out- literally." The IV's were now twirled around her, limiting her arm space. "I need you to get me out so we can go save Danny!" Sam said.

Tucker blinked. "No way! You fired Ember? Nice way to kill your chance at winning Sam!"

"Tucker!"

"Okay, okay. How do I get you out of there?" he asked, looking along the bottom of the tank and not seeing a drain for the liquid to get out.

Sam reached over to her left arm slowly; the water was slowing her down and numbing her arms. She gripped the iv's and yanked them out, blood fogged out into the liquid, which rushed inside the open wounds, pinching her with stings.

"Hey! Are you sure that's safe? What if that gets you infected or something?" Tucker asked, seeing her rip out the other IV's.

"I'm sure, Tucker. Right now Danny needs us so I don't really care if I get infected or not!" She snapped, and then looked up at the roof of the tank for the first time. It was capped shut. She looked around the lab, spotting a medal chair sitting under a desk. "Grab that chair and smash the glass!"

"Are you nuts?" Tucker asked. "Danny's parents would kill me! Not to mention get really ticked off that I took their lab rat out of her cage!"

"TUCKER! Well I don't see you with any other brilliant plans!" Sam snapped.

"Well how did you get in there in the first place?" he asked.

"I don't know, they knocked me out with tranquilizers on the way here. They said something about me being capable of attacking them." Sam sighed, and swam her feet up to the front of the glass, then pushed her back against the back wall of glass, pushing and pushing but it did nothing. She gave a cry of frustration, and then swam down to the bottom of the tank, looking for a drain.

Tucker looked around the lab, grinning as he spotted the Fenton Utility Weapon, a laser _and _lip moisturizer, because we're worth it. He grabbed it and ran behind the tank, putting small holes along the bottom so it drained out.

Sam took off her facemask and smiled as she felt her feet touch the bottom of the tank. Tucker cut out a small section at the bottom just big enough for her to crawl out of.

Once she was out, she got to her feet and grabbed Tucker's arm, dragging him to the Specter Speeder and getting in.

She hit the gas opening the ghost zone doors and flew in.

* * *

Danny ran at the door and opened it, stepping back, expecting a giant train to start at them. Once he didn't hear the clank of the train tracks he poked his head in the doorway and looked around. Next to the tracks was a sign, "NEXT TRAIN IN 15 MINUTES"

He sighed heavily, and started dodging blasts from Ember that came his way.


	16. To Easy

Sleepover

Chapter 16: To Easy

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating this weekend. Tell you the truth, I had already started this chapter but it just… sucked so I had to stop and wait for inspiration to hit me. And it did! Yesterday when I was sick (from the bus incident I have mixed into my story… except there was no guy…) a giant truck of inspiration hit me! I FINALLY know how I'm going to get this story up to the climax! Which should be in maybe.. 2... 3 chapters.

Yes… this story is reaching its end, it may not seem like it, but a HUGE twist will appear in maybe the next chapter to signal that it's slowly ending.

To make up for not updating this weekend, you get 6 pages, and fluff! Fluffy fluffy fluff!

I also need to brag about this because I can and I can't resist; I CAN HIT THE NOTE CHRISTINE HITS IN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! I was singing it yesterday, and then again today and I have my mom to testify that I CAN HIT THE BLOODY NOTE! WAHOO!

Ahem.. So yes.. On with the story!

* * *

Danny sighed and closed the door as he dodged blasts from Ember. "Guess I go to plan B!" he said then paused, hitting his forehead. "Duh, Fenton! You're half ghost!" he sighed; "If I weren't a C student I would have thought of that 3 hours ago." he paused. "Whoa, de ja vou." He then turned around to face Ember, grinning as he changed back into Danny Fenton. He strolled right through her to the remote, whistling the tune to Cotton-Eye Joe, which had been stuck in his head ever since Sam and he danced it on the stage.

He grabbed the remote and winked at Ember, hitting the blue button. Ember flew backwards onto the ground again screaming from shock and cursing at him so fast it sounded like she were speaking German.

He hit the button again. "You know I can just do this all day. I play video games so my thumb won't hurt if I hit it 50 million times." he said.

Ember twitched on the ground, glaring up at him, not saying anything at all. Her throat was dry and throbbed from screaming so hard. Danny started whistling again as he walked past her and around the floating plat form they were on, trying to spot something familiar other than that door.

"Danny!" Someone cried to his right.

Danny jerked his head over and saw Tucker waving at him happily from inside the Specter Speeder and Sam sitting next to him in a--

In a--

Bikini?

"SAM?" Danny cried, flushing. His conscious was screaming at him to cover his eyes, but his hands wouldn't move.

Sam jumped out of the Specter Speeder and starting running at him. "Danny!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

Danny wasn't sure if he should hug her or give her his shirt.

"Uhh…" he started. "Sam? You're in a bikini." He stated the obvious.

She jumped back and tried to cover herself up with her hands. "Well don't look!" Her face turned a deep shade of red, it just that moment hit her that she didn't grab any of her clothes before she left.

Danny rolled his eyes then pulled off his shirt, handing it to her. Sam blushed even more, after all, his ghost hunting was playing off and he WAS getting more muscular. "Come on you guys," he laughed. "Let's get back home."

Ember lay on the ground, waiting for them to leave her. After she heard them speed off in the Specter Speeder, she waited a bit longer. She could still hear their voices in her head, Sam and Danny yelling at Tucker to stop teasing them and Tucker making up a song to Sam "rescuing" Danny in a bikini to the tune of Ember's song "Remember".

She waited for the voices to get out of her head before she sat up slowly, painfully. It wasn't common knowledge that Ghosts could still feel pain. In fact, it wasn't common knowledge that ghosts could take over the world. Still, the tingling sensation in her arms and legs were proof enough.

She propped herself up on her left elbow. "Ember doesn't give up without a fight!" she growled. "I'll get you Danny Phantom! You, your stupid girlfriend, and that dumb contest!"

Suddenly an idea hit her, en evil, sinister idea.

She could get them all in one swing and just in time for the next round of the contest too.

Ember grinned and stood up, suddenly feeling recharged and ready to go. "First order of business is to get the necklace and bracelet off. Then I have to get back to the real world. Then I can kill the contest, Danny, Sam, and Elijah… or was it Brain? Or Drake?" she huffed; suddenly this ticked her off, not knowing what his name was. "Well what ever that guy with the beret's name is!"

* * *

Sam felt warm.

Not Blanket Warm, or even Fire Warm, but… _warm_.

She felt the special kind of warm you can only feel when you're in the arms of someone you love. Which felt weird for her, since it was only 2 minutes ago that she was standing outside in the pouring rain with Danny, waiting for the bus to come. Danny felt he couldn't go ghost and fly in public ever since the little "fiasco" on the roof. Sam would have gladly pointed out that he could have gone invisible, but she didn't want too seem pushy over it.

That's the reason why she went out at the bus stop with Danny at 6:40 in the morning, and waited out in the rain without an umbrella with him until 7:16, when the bus finally decided to show. She sneered at the substitute bus driver when she got on, it figured. The _normal _driver was normally only a few minutes late.

When she sat down in the seat, she was shivering so much her teeth started chattering. Danny turned from looking out the window and laughed at her. "Here," he chuckled. "_I'll _warm you up." So he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so close to him she was practically on his lap!

The girl in the seat in front of them cooed. "Awe! You two look so cute! Are you going out?"

Danny shook his head, chuckling still. Sam wished he didn't chuckle; it felt like he was laughing at the girl for even suggesting that they could date. "No," he said, and then grinned. "If we were going out, we wouldn't be sitting like this." He paused and tipped Sam back so she was lying on the seat. "We'd be like this, and-" he paused and said loudly, "Don't slap me for this," then leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

_Warmth _flooded through Sam so fast, she could have sworn the rain was gasoline and someone just light a match on her. She gladly kissed back, pushing up on his lips, then pressing harder, moving her head so his lips rolled against hers.

Sam could hear Danny say her name, even though his lips were covering hers. "Sam?" he asked. "Saaaaaaaamm?" in a singsong voice. Something soft collided with her head, breaking her contact with him. "SAM!"

Suddenly Sam jerked up, and then blinked confusedly a few times at her surroundings. She wasn't on the bus anymore, she was still in bed. To her left she could hear her alarm clock going crazy, screeching at her to get up.

"Hmm?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. She felt her contact move off her pupil, so she kept her left eye closed and gingerly pressed her finger to her eyelid so it would stay in place when she opened her eye.

Danny stood to her left, grinning as he turned off her alarm clock. "Well you sleep deep enough." he laughed then held up a Kodak picture he obviously took with her camera. It was a picture of her hugging her pillow tightly and kissing it. "Girls kissing pillows makes _every _yearbook funny." he laughed.

Sam sat up and reached under pillow pulling out her diary and flipping to the page with a certain picture she wanted to show him. She turned the book around so he could see the picture of him and Tucker hugging. "Call it even?" she asked.

Danny dropped his hand that was holding the photo. "Even." he paused and added an after thought. "But this goes with my collection of blackmail photos."

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, picking up her pillow and slamming it into her head so she was knocked backwards so she was lying on her bed again. She groaned and rolled over, hugging her pillow again.

"Get up!" he sighed, sitting down next to her. "You've got 15 minutes before the bus comes."

Sam sat up so fast she knocked Danny onto the floor. "WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER?" She shouted, jumping off her bed and running to the dresser.

Danny sat up rubbing his head. "Uhh, Sam? Your clothes are in the closet. Mine are in the dresser."

Sam paused searching through the drawers and realized he was right. "Oh…" she said quietly before running over to the closet and throwing out all the clothes, she wasn't going to wear today.

Poor Danny got beamed in the head by a pair of pants. He reached up and pulled them off him only to be hit by a bra, then a sock, then a shirt, then a skirt, and another pair of pants.

Once Sam found what she was looking for she reached for her shirt. Danny paled. "WHOA! Hold on! Let me get out of the room!" he panicked, running out.

Sam didn't wait for him; she knew he could get out fast enough.

Five minutes later Sam was out of her room dressed, deodorized, make-up-a-fied ( - she had to wonder if that was a word), and smelling fabulous.

Halfway down the stairs she smacked her self in the head. "Fabulous?" she asked herself. "Sam, this contest and wearing off on you! SHUT UP!"

Danny chuckled from the kitchen. "Got that right, you're talking to yourself again. You only do that when you're stressed, you okay?"

Sam sighed heavily. "I'm about to get even more stressed out if you don't hurry up! Come on," she walked over to him and grabbed the spoon from him. "You said we only have 15 minutes 15 minutes ago! And you're eating," she paused and read the cereal box in front of him. "Sugar-O's for the hyperhydrolictisizismicsinfergiggerablam's of this world/town/city/state/county/country/town. They said town twice on this box. And hyperhydrolictisizismicsinfergiggerablam's? That's a 40-letter word. Do you even know what it means?"

Danny stared at her. "You can pronounce that?" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes and took a bit out of his cereal. "Come on! We're gonna miss the bus!"

Danny grinned at her and got out of his seat. "What bus? It's Saturday!" he laughed then ran for the basement.

"WHAT?" she screeched, and chased after him. Danny was smart to get a head start. "YOU WOKE ME UP THIS EARLY ON A SATURDAY FOR NOTHING?" she yelled chasing after him.

Danny laughed and jumped over a desk. "Early? It's 10 o'clock!"

Sam paused in her pursuit. "10 o'clock? Really? Wait… _you _got up before 12 on a Saturday? On your own? With no help? Before me?"

Danny paused in running too, his footing faltering so he fell flat on his face. He sat up. "Whoa, you're right." his eyes widened, so he stood up. "Sam something's wrong with me!" he playingly panicked.

"Yeah Danny!" Sam played along, walking over to him slowly and placing the back of her hand on his forehead. "Oh my gosh! Quick! Strip down to a bikini and we'll throw you in a tank for 3 hours!"

They stared at each other for a moment before falling on the ground laughing. After his laughter subsided, Danny wiped a tear from his eye and turned to Sam. "So where's The Parents anyways?" he asked.

"Umm, well let's see. It's Saturday, my parents are visiting my grandma, and I have no idea where your parents are." she said.

Danny shrugged. "Their probably interrogating everyone in town over how you got out of that stupid tank."

"Probably." Sam nodded, and then lay down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She began humming The Phantom of The Opera lightly.

Danny stared at her for a moment before standing up and walking over to her, he held out his hand. She stared at it before finally taking it.

Danny pulled Sam up to her feet and brought her closer to him. She blinked slowly, confused. Danny smiled then started laughing at her. "We never made it hard."

Sam smiled. "You're right; it's always been too easy for you to get to me Danny Fenton!" Sam said then took a step back from him, letting go of his hand slowly.

"What can I say?" he asked, taking a step foreword. "I can just make you drop your defenses."

Sam smiled back, blushing slightly. "Maybe," she admitted, taking another step back to tease him. _'Or maybe I'm secretly in love with you and don't want to admit it thinking it would ruin our friendship…' _she thought. He took another step foreword. "Or maybe I'm se-" she closed her mouth, not wanting to say it. "Maybe I'm just letting you in." she winked and took another step back.

"Maybe _you're _the one making it easy." He took another step closer.

"Which is why I'm starting to make it harder." she took another step back, her eyes lingering on his lips for a moment before snapping her gaze away. She wanted nothing more than to just kiss him on the lips again when he took another step foreword.

He took another step foreword, noticing she had limited amount of room to take another step back. "This is harder? I'd say this was pretty easy. I've already got you trapped."

Sam blinked. "Trapped? What are you-" she took another step backwards, only for her back to come into the wall. "Ooooooh! I see." she laughed.

Danny Placed a hand on her left hip and another on her right shoulder, leaning down slowly when suddenly he was shoved backwards so hard he fell on his butt. He blinked, shocked and slightly hurt that she rejected him when he caught her grin.

She wagged a finger at him. "Ah ah," she smiled. "I said I'd make it harder! You can't just pin me to a wall and expect for me to give up." She pretended to flex her arm muscle. "I'm a fighter! Grr!" she laughed then ran upstairs. "You gotta catch me first!" she called down to him.

Danny laughed, getting up and chasing after her.


	17. Desicions

Sleepover  
Chapter 17: Desicions  
A/N: Okay, if you haven't, you ABSOLUTY MUST tell me what story you want to see after Sleepover! Seriously! YOU HAVE TO! I'm on chapter 22 right now, the FINAL chapter. The summaries for the stories are in my profile.

Well, since I told you I'm writing chapter 22 currently, you should all know also that I will update now on Saturdays, and Wensdays (sp? I don't type my a/n's on word...I add them when I add the chapters) so I can finish off this story soon! Also, all the chapters until the finale are all the worst cliff hangers ever. Well, I mean their good but bad for my health, seeing as I get threatened about it. I mean, these next cliff hangers are a, "OH MY GOSH SPIFFY UPDATE SOON SO I CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENS OR I'LL MURDER YOU!" type of cliff hanger.

Also, I need to brag again. 24 reviews per chapter! WOOOOO! I should wit 400 this chapter! I love you all.

GHOST GIFT BASKETS!

ONE MORE THING! I hope you all liked my Halloween oneshot I put up last weekend. That's why you didn't get any chapters from this. Read on!

* * *

"Got you!" Danny yelled, grabbing Sam from behind and flopping onto the couch with her. He buried his head into her neck chuckling. 

Sam gave a squeak of surprise as he grabbed her then busted into a mad giggle fit at the tickling feeling of his breath on her neck. Suddenly she felt a gentle nudge on her side, then another and another. She busted out laughing, trying to pull away from him. "S-Stop T-Ticking m-m-me!" she squeaked.

Danny turned her around so she was facing him and leaned over her grinning. "No! You wanted to make it harder!" he laughed, ticking her more.

Sam squirmed, trying to push his hands away. "O-Okay you win y-you win t-this rou-round!" she laughed.

"Finally!" Danny breathed, leaning over to her. He was about 2 centimeters from lip action when someone cleared their throat next to them.

Sam and Danny looked up to see Tucker. "Uhh… am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Danny and Sam separated to different sides of the couch. Sam ran a hand through her hair shaking her foot so fast it sent vibrations up her spine. She looked over at Tucker and pretended to just now see him. "Oh Tucker! Hi! How are you? What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Okay, A, keep that sort of stuff in private. And B," he dropped a newspaper down on the table; it hit the wood with a soft thud. Sam and Danny peered over at it.

The title read;

**GHOST KID ATTACKS CONTESTANT!**

**His secret Love relationship revealed!**

"Oh no…" Sam sighed, placing a hand on her forehead and leaning back against the couch. "We've got to set this straight."

"No, _I_ have to set this straight." Danny said. "If you try to defend me who knows what the media will turn it into."

Sam sighed again and set her hands on the couch. "Okay!" she said crisply, as if she was trying to calm down after a big argument. "Okay, fine, fine whatever."

Danny frowned at her. "Sam, don't worry. We'll fix this."

"Better read the article, Danny." Tucker said.

Danny picked up the article and read it out loud. _"Just last night after the Ms. Teen contest, tragedy struck. Mrs. Manson and company walked into her daughter's dressing room to find her unconscious in the arms of Danny Phantom floating in mid air. Phantom immediately was reported to have flown to the roof of the building where he disappeared leaving her daughter marooned on the roof and delusional. Samantha (the daughter) was then put through a series of tests for side effects of the attack. When she was left alone for an hour, she disappeared. "I was so upset when I saw Sam gone." Says Maddie Fenton, mother of two. (The Manson's and Fenton's are reportedly bunking together due to remodeling issues.) "I got there to find she was taken by The Ghost Boy again. There was no sign of a struggle, so she obviously went with him willingly. I suspect some sort of relationship with him. Maybe their secret lovers! Wait, are you still recording me? You're not going to put this in the paper are you?"_

_Sam Manson was not available for comment, she was still out with her secret lover._

_Maddie Fenton also had to argue the points made in this article. "When we walked in Sam's dressing room he was kissing her." she lowered her voice and said in a singsong voice. "Secret lovers!" she then sat back in her seat._

_In conclusion to the days events, the Ms. Teen contest is now employing Anti-Ghost efforts. The judges are currently deciding to what to do about Samantha's Host, who ironically is Danny Phantom. More on this story as it develops."_ Danny dropped the paper. "Man…" he breathed.

"I know!" Sam huffed. "Did you her how many times they called me Samantha?"

"Secret lovers?" Danny paled. "We're secret lovers..?"

"_Samantha_!" Sam said gagging. "_Samantha_, it just sounds so _wrong_. And they _published _it too!"

Tucker sat down in a chair besides Sam. "Well you can't blame them." he shrugged. "You two _do _act like you're going out a lot."

Sam glared at him. "We do _not_!"

Tucker gave her a doubtful look. "Oh come on!" he sighed, then mimicked Sam. "We never made it _hard_!" He shook his head. "Are you kidding? Do you know how _wrong _that sounds?"

Sam glared back at him, Danny flushed red and looked away from the two. "Oh come on! I didn't even say that, Tucker!"

Tucker stood up, heading for the door. "All I'm saying is if you two are going to go out or admit that you like each other, do it now and keep it quiet from the media. But if you still want to live in denial, keep it in private." he walked out the door and shut it.

Sam folded her hands on her lap. "Well…" she said slowly. "I guess hard is bad…"

* * *

An emergency meeting was called to solve the issue of Sam's Host. All contestants were asked to come, along with the media. Currently, this was going to be on 3 television stations there, 5 newspapers, 3 school reporters, 12 reporters for companies no ones ever heard of, and a few people who got by with a forged press patch.

Paulina whined backstage. "Why do _I _have to be here? It's not even my problem!" she stomped her feet and crossed her arms. "I had to cancel a manicure for this! Do you know how long it took me to get an appointment?"

Sam rolled her eyes at Paulina from her spot backstage. She finally swatted off all the make-up artists, hair artists, stage crew, reporters who snuck backstage, and a few fans. Danny was standing next to her. "You ready for this?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, if they decide to not allow me to keep Danny Phantom as a Host, I still have you." she smiled. "They don't know that I'll still have you no matter what, so it's a win, win situation."

Danny smiled back at her. A stage crew guy walked over to her, hooking her up with a mike. "Okay, you're on." he said, pushing her towards the entrance.

Sam stepped out onto the stage. The lights were as usual, so bright that she couldn't see anyone in the audience. She could, however see the lights of the cameras and flashes of pictures.

"We're live at the Ms. Teen pageant where Sam Manson will be defending her right to Danny Phantom as her host." Sam heard one reporter say. He was most likely there for a TV station.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Sam Manson." The announcer said. She heard a loud applause; apparently, there were more people than she was informed. "Sam Manson will put out her reasons why she thinks she should keep Danny Phantom as her Host."

Sam blinked and her head shot over to the announcer. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"Umm… your defense?" The announcer said.

Sam blinked. "What are you talking about? No one told me to prepare a defense." Sam said.

"No one informed you?" the announcer asked.

"No, they just told me to come." Sam said.

Suddenly whispers erupted through out the audience. Newscasters were commenting on this, and everyone else was just gossiping.

"Well then…" the announcer said slowly, sighing. He turned to the judges. "Can you just make a decision then?"

Sam reached out a hand toward the announcer. "No wait, I want to try a defense. I just don't have anything prepared, so don't expect to be dazzled."

The announcer looked to the judges, they nodded at him. "Well, defense away." he said.

Sam nodded and took in a deep breath. She looked at her feet for a moment, then out into the audience. Suddenly, realizing she was on stag gave her power. She was the center of attention now, and she had to use it to her advantage. "I think I should be able to keep Danny Phantom as my Host." she said. "Danny Phantom… he… he's not what everyone thinks he is. He's not evil, he's a hero."

The announcer interrupted her. "Pardon me for saying so, but he _did _attack you, and you're saying he's _not _evil?"

Sam sighed. "He didn't attack me!" Gasps in the audience. She waited for them to die down. "I was thanking Danny Phantom when I started to feel dizzy. My dress was too tight around my chest and I started to faint. He caught me before I hit the ground and everyone walked in to me passed out in his arms. I don't hold anything against The Parents for thinking he attacked me, I mean I think that too if I walked into someone passed out in someone else's arms, wouldn't you?" Well, she left out the kiss part… but they didn't need to know that, did they?

The announcer interrupted again. "What about the time he stole jewels? Attacked the mayor?"

"When Danny Phantom was first caught with the jewels he was trying to catch a group of ghosts that were being controlled by the ring leader of Circus Gothica, Freak Show. When they heard the sirens, they left, dropping all the jewels on Danny so it looked like he was trying to steal them! Freak Show ended up controlling Danny too so he didn't know what he was doing when he lead the group of ghosts to steal more jewels and money." she explained. "He's not controlled anymore, we smashed the crystal ball that was controlling him and the other ghosts and Freak Show got arrested as you all know."

The announcer snorted. "Crystal balls? Ghost control? Sam, no offence, but we're not exactly in a fairy tale here."

Sam gave him a side look. "Please, our whole town has been sucked into the Ghost zone before, our parents- even though they don't remember it- were held captive on a ghost pirate ship fueled by a Ghost Rock star, just ask your kids they remember breaking them out. Also, we have a ghost superhero." Sam said.

The announcer was momentarily speechless. "What about when he attacked our mayor? And when he attacked the Fenton's at City Hall?" he asked.

The Mayor stood up slowly. "Now wait a minute, I was overshadowed then as many people were at that time. I don't remember ever being attacked."

Sam nodded. "Exactly, he was overshadowed by the leader of the ghost attacks." Sam didn't want to reveal to the press that she knew who the leader was-Walker. That might seem a bit suspicious. "He pulled Danny out in front of the City Hall and pretended to be attacked by him. Also, when he attacked the Fenton's he thought they were overshadowed. You heard the mayor, a lot of people were. How was he supposed to know they weren't?"

Murmurs of agreement filled the auditorium. The announcer sighed. "Well then, since you just testified his innocence, is there anything else you want to say?" he asked. Sam shook her head no. "In that case, judges, please break and decide on your answer."

The judges whispered amongst themselves for a moment. "Everyone here agrees that Sam Manson should be able to keep Danny Phantom as her host."

The announcer smiled out at the audience. "If there is anyone here, who feels different about this decision please speak up."

Suddenly, a loud power cord was hit on an Electric guitar, and the announcer was knocked back off on his feet. Cameras shot up at the ceiling to capture footage of ember grinning down at them. "I have a reason!" she yelled down at them.


	18. Held Captive

Sleepover

Chapter 18: Held Captive

A/N: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You're gonna hate me after this cliff hanger... almost as much as the next one where you'll be like, "DID SHE DIE?" whoops! to much information!

YES! Fairy Tales is tied with The Wedding with 5 votes! You still have time to vote! So go on! Review away with your opinoun!

I have nothing else to say! (for once) so read on and grab a old fashioned telephone on your way!

* * *

The judges whispered amongst themselves for a moment. "Everyone here agrees that Sam Manson should be able to keep Danny Phantom as her host."

The announcer smiled out at the audience. "If there is anyone here, who feels different about this decision please speak up."

Suddenly, a loud power cord was hit on an Electric guitar, and the announcer was knocked back off his feet. Cameras shot up at the ceiling to capture footage of Ember grinning down at them. "I have a reason!" she yelled down at them.

The audience gasped and screamed, a few by-standards that snuck in ran for the door. Ember held her hand out to the doors and they slammed shut, locking. "Oh no, no one is leaving here." she flew down to Sam and grabbed her wrist. "I need you all to see this show!"

She pulled her guitar off. The head of the guitar glowed for a moment and was replaced with a knife. She stepped behind Sam and put an arm around her then held the knife to her neck. "I'm sure it'll go to the top ratings." her voice was picked up by Sam's microphone.

The audience was filled with noises of fear. "SHUT UP!" Ember yelled at them. The voices stopped. Sam winced, she shouted right in her ear. "Danny Phantom! I want you to show yourself!" Suddenly, Danny appeared in the air to Ember's left, glaring at her, teeth bared. "Happy to see me?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Actually, just the sight of you makes me want to barf." Danny said. Ember glared at him. He held up his hands. "You asked if I was happy! I was truthful and told you, you make me nauseous."

Ember glared at him and pressed the knife closer to Sam's neck. "I'd watch out if were you. This knife is pretty sharp."

Danny glared at her. "What do you want, Ember?"

Voices arose slowly at this commenting on the Rock Star actually being a ghost. She glared at them and they immediately shut up. "What do I want? I want you to show everyone who you really are!" she turned to announce to the audience. "Danny Phantom is only HALF ghost! And he's about to show you who he really is, as a human. If he doesn't, his little girlfriend is dead. On live television. Won't that hit peak ratings?" She grinned.

Danny flew down in front of her. **"Let Sam go!" **He yelled.

Ember glared at him, then started laughing. "Oh ho ho, that's _very _funny. I've got a knife to your girlfriend's neck and _you _think _you _can boss _me _around? You're hilarious, really."

Danny's hand glowed green. "I'm not playing around with you, Ember! Let her go and maybe-" he pulled out the small remote he had come to love. Danny had a feeling Ember would be back, and just in case he was right, he brought it along. "I won't press this little blue button. You remember what happens when I press this right? I'm sure electricity running through your body gives you a nice tingly feeling."

Ember grinned at him, taking one arm off of Sam. She brought it behind her back slowly. "Press it, I dare you."

Danny lifted his thumb to press it, and fast as ever, Ember slapped the necklace on Sam. He stopped his thumb from pressing the button just in time. Ember smiled at him and slipped the bracelet on Sam's wrist. Sam stood completely still; even swallowing made the knife cut into her. "What's the matter? Don't want to electrocute her?"

Danny glared at her and took the batteries out of the remote so when he put it back in his pocket later on, he wouldn't accidentally press the button.

Sam took the moment that Ember didn't have her arm around her to kick Ember in the shin. Ember winced but the kick did nothing but make the blade more acquainted with her neck. Sam winced and resisted the urge to hold a hand to her neck.

Ember looked Danny in the eye. "Turn into your human self or watch your girlfriend die on TV." she told him.

Danny looked Sam in the eye and took in a deep breath. Sam's life was worth more to him than his identity.

Sam caught on to what he was doing. "Danny no." she said, then winced at the knife. Pain heated up her neck and sparks of pinpricks collected. "Danny don't do it. It's not worth it."

"What's not worth it Sam? Your life? I think it is." With one last glare at Ember, two white rings formed around Danny's waist.

They hovered for a moment, as if they were unsure weather (A/N: I know that's not the spelling, I can't think of it. Can you all tell me the spellings for each weather?) or not to turn him back.

Sam gasped, ignoring the pain. "DANNY NO!" the rings disappeared.

"DO IT!" Ember yelled. "Don't you love her? Are you just going to let her die in front of this big audience?"

Danny glared at her. "Shut up." his voice quivered with anger.

"Say it. Say you love her and change into your real self." Ember told him.

"Danny, no." Sam countered. "Don't do this, don't!"

"You don't love her, do you?" Ember asked. "You'd rather sit here and watch her die in front of everyone than reveal your secret!"

"That's a lie!" Danny yelled.

"Really? Really, is it SUCH a lie to say you don't love her?" Ember asked. He was playing right into her plot.

"Yes it's a lie!" Danny snapped.

"What's a lie, Danny? The lie that you would just stand there watching her die?"

"No!" Danny shouted. _"She's not going to die!"_

Ember raised her voice, anger flooding it. "And why's that?"

Two rings formed around Danny's waist again. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" The rings shot in opposite directions, one going to his head, the other to his feet. When they were no longer near, Danny Phantom wasn't standing there anymore.

Danny Fenton was.


	19. Walkway Reunions

Sleepover  
Chapter 19- Walkway Reunions

A/N: You all are gonna HATE me for this ending, but DON'T WORRY! Okay? DON'T WORRY! There's always a loophole in these things!

27 reviews per chapter! I have to ask, are you all in love with me or do you just like my stories? lol, I'm just kidding, but I love you all! I got 44 reviews for that last chapter! That's the most per chapter! The lowest was 14 for chapter two, but that's okay! The 44 made up for it!

read on and use your imagination for a gift!

OH YEAH! Fairy Tales is now in the lead! And someone asked if I was just going to blow them all off? No, what I'm going to do is keep that list of stories and everytime I reach the end of a story (like this one) I'll open up the polls for the next story you wish to see! So if the story you want to read doesn't win, just wait for the next story to end and vote for your favorite story to be after that!

* * *

Pandemonium. 

Cameras flashed. Reporters started talking a mile a second. Somewhere backstage Paulina screamed, her scream was soon followed with a loud thud indicating she had fainted.

Ember grinned and her knife loosened, but didn't fall from Sam's neck. "Turn around." Ember said. "Show the audience your face, Danny _Fenton_."

Danny obeyed. He turned slowly to face the audience. He stood there, facing the cameras and the reporters. He felt naked; all the attention was focused on him. All the eyes were staring at him. Like he was a freak.

Not _like _he was a freak. To them, he _was _a freak.

Half boy, half ghost. He didn't fit into ether of them. He was a new type of outcast.

All these negative thoughts were running through his head. All the horrible headlines he'd see in the papers, on the news. 'BOY FREAK WONDER!' 'FREAK IN AMITY PARK!' 'BOY-FREAK REVEALED!'

He wondered what his parents were doing right this second. He knew they were watching the news from home to see how Sam defended her case. How would they react to learning the same Ghost they were hunting was their son?

How would Valerie react to knowing she was hunting one of her friends?

How would Dash act knowing all the weird stuff that happened to him after he humiliated Danny, wasn't bad karma?

How would Mr. Lancer act knowing that Danny had broken all known laws of physics?

How would everyone chase him out of town? With pitchforks, or ghost-guns?

Suddenly, he became aware that Sam had fought off Ember. He turned around and saw her run over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her. "Danny?" she asked quietly.

Danny turned to her and gave a sad smile. He slowly brought a hand up to the cut on her neck. "Hey…" he asked tenderly. The audience had calmed down to see if they could hear his light voice pick up on Sam's microphone. "Are you okay?"

Sam's eye watered, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting them fall back inside her. "Are you?" she asked him, ignoring his question.

Two rings formed around Danny again, this time turning him back into his Ghost-self. He wasn't going to let those headlines appear. He wasn't going to be dubbed a freak to society. He was going to turn this con into a pro! He nodded at Sam. "I'm fine." he turned to the audience and gave them a big grin. He turned around and looked at the announcer who was still on the ground in shock. "Can I borrow your mike?" he asked.

He nodded slowly and gave it to him.

Danny turned towards the audience and walked closer to the edge of the stage. "Hey everybody." he said. "Well, my big secret is out now, obviously. So now you all know I'm only half ghost." he turned to glare at Ember, who was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. "And being half ghost has charged me with the job of sending all the ghosts that escaped from The Ghost Zone back. You all remember the ghost zone? We were sucked in there as Sam reminded you in her speech." He took a step back to the announcer. "Now if you excuse me for a moment, we've got a ghost on the loose." he handed the microphone back to the announcer and his hand glowed green.

Ember sat up slowly, still chuckling. "O-Oh please!" she laughed. "You think it's going to _matter _once you throw me back in? I'm just going to get back out again."

Danny shot an ecto-beam at her. She dodged it, grabbed her guitar and ran at him. "True," Danny said, moving out of the way of a swing from her guitar. "But then I can throw you back in again and again and again until you realize its futile." he shot her guitar out of her hands and tackled her through the floor.

The audience held their breath, waiting to see who would emerge. It didn't even register through half of their minds when Ember flew out from under the stage, a bit of smoke coming from her body.

Danny flew up after her, his hands smoking to show he just shot her again.

Ember dove for her guitar and grabbed it. She stood up slowly, switching her guitar to 'power' setting. "This contest is dead you hear me? DEAD!" she flew up to the ceiling and played a power cord at the walkway hanging above Sam. It gave a groan and the hinges began to snap. She glared at her. "And you! YOU'RE GOING WITH IT!"

"SAM!" Danny shouted, jumping foreword but Ember shot a power cord at him, knocking him back into the back wall.

Sam looked up at the walk way gasping. "Aaaaaahhhh!" she screamed and went to run but Ember was to fast. She flew down in front of her and held her in place.

"Oh no!" Ember said. "If I couldn't escape this, nether will you!"

With one last groan the walkway fell, hurtling towards Sam. At the last moment, Ember let go of her and went intangible.

Screams filled the auditorium.


	20. Hit Play: Open Your Eyes

Sleepover

Chapter 20: Hit Play: Open Your eyes

A/N: I hope this isn't confusing, if it is just ask a question and I'll answer it.

Aaah, I've grown to love making you all cazy with cliff hangers! You've all resorted to ether screaming at me, or even having an announcer yell at me to run while you maul the air trying to wrap your figners around my throat!

I've noticed this is how you all react;  
1. Disbeliefe  
2. read it agian  
3. confusion  
4. anger  
5. Spazzum  
6. Threat

I was sorta dissapointed to see that that last chapter didn't get up to 40 reviews (i was 4 away though!) but then I saw that i have pirced the 500 review mark! I LOVE YOU ALL I didn't even expect this story to get 200 reviews but you all proved me wrong!

I feel like crying! When I'm a writer, you will all be in the dedication of my first book!

So, here's a old fashioned street lamp! read on!

* * *

Sam looked up at the walk way gasping. "Aaaaaahhhh!" she screamed and went to run but Ember was to fast. She flew down in front of her and held her in place.

"Oh no!" Ember said. "If I couldn't escape this, nether will you!"

With one last groan the walkway fell, hurtling towards Sam. At the last moment, Ember let go of her and went intangible.

Screams filled the auditorium.

Snapped cords from the walkway sparked onto the curtains, catching them on fire. The smoke caused the fire alarm to go off, screaming at everybody to get out. They ran for the Fire Exit, but the doors were still sealed shut.

Danny was suddenly on the scene; he shot the doors open and shouted at everybody to get out. "EVERYBODY OUT! THE PLACE IS ON FIRE! GET OUT NOW!"

Once he was sure everyone realized the doors were open, he went backstage.

More pandemonium. He ran to the center of it all. "EVERYBODY GET IN CLOSE TO ME!" he yelled. "HUDDLE TOGETHER!" The crowd immediately obeyed. Danny turned intangible and hovered over the floor, everyone touching him or touching someone touching him was also hovering now. He floated sideways, out the wall and dropped everybody out onto the street. "EVERYBODY ON THAT SIDE OF THE STREET!" he yelled, pointing to the street opposite of the auditorium. "DON'T STAY IN THE STREETS! THE FIRE TRUCKS NEED TO BE ABLE TO COME THROUGH!"

With one last look at them all, he flew back inside to check for anyone left behind.

xOx

_**PAUSE**_

Sam squeezed her eyes shut. She squeezed them shut so hard she thought her eyes would bleed. She held her breath, better to have something in your lungs to be taken away then nothing and start choking, right? She didn't know, Sam didn't know if they covered getting the wind knocked out of you by a giant walkway in Health class.

_**MUTE**_

Where did all the sound go? Suddenly, it was as if she was deaf. There was no sound. Nothing. Not even the annoying buzzing noise you hear in your head when things are deafly silent.

Deafly. Deadly. Dead.

_**STOP**_

Was she dead? Sam didn't know. She was afraid to open her eyes. She afraid that if she did, someone would hit play on her life and everything would come crashing down.

Sometimes, Sam liked to imagine her life was a movie. A really, really long movie that takes more than one tape or DVD to complete. Like The Titanic. Or better even, Gone With The Wind, no even _better _than that. 10 Kingdoms, or whatever that movie was that her crazy fairy tale obsessed cousin has been trying to get her to watch for a month. Something about a 6-hour movie didn't appeal to Sam though, and she liked Fairy Tales too.

But the thought of her life being a movie? That was her favorite daydream. Sometimes, when she was alone, she would go downstairs into her basement and stare at the giant TV. The TV would be off, but she would just sit there and stare at it, imagining her life was the movie.

She would go through her memories, picturing them on the screen. Sam would take the batteries out of her remote and hit the pause button to study someone's facial expression. Or she would hit rewind on her favorite parts.

Like the Fake-Out Make-Outs.

Or a memory with Danny.

Danny.

Suddenly, his voice ran through her head. _"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"_

He had told her- no the _world _he loved her, and she didn't say anything back. She never had the chance. And she never would now that she was about to die.

Wait, was she about to die?

In the time it took her to think all of this, wouldn't the walkway have fallen?

Sam almost opened her eyes to see, but them she remember the movie. She wasn't ready for it to play again.

So she would just rewind and watch it all over again. Go over the scene backwards, like reading a book's events from the back to front to see if you can make more sense of things.

Sam replayed this morning in her mind. Danny had decided to play a cute prank on her and say she was going to be late for the bus when it was really a Saturday. Sam struggled to remember if she had put on her ring that morning. The ring Danny gave her for her birthday not to long ago.

Sam tried to feel her fingers to feel the ring on her, but she was frozen in place. She only had control over her mind and eyes. Once she opened her eyes, her mind died along with her body.

Right?

Maybe Sam was looking too far into this. She just needed to remember the good things in life. Not things she might regret. Sam wanted to be happy and content with her life before she opened her eyes.

How about feelings?

Sam listed all of her favorite feelings.  
Silk  
Danny's Lips  
Feathers  
Soft brand new Carpet  
Danny's Lips  
Accomplishment  
love  
Danny's breath on her skin  
Individuality  
Danny's love for her…

Danny…  
Danny…  
Danny…

Next was her values.  
Individuality  
Life  
Helping Others  
Danny  
Tucker and Jazz  
Her family  
Grades

She decided to stop making lists. Sam was happy with her life. She regretted nothing, she was happy, she was in love, and she lived her life to the fullest. Heck, Sam even helped save a few lives along the way.

She opened her eyes.


	21. Fire to Full Your Will Power

**Sleepover  
The Final Chaper: Fire To Full Your Will Power  
**A/N: my thanks and everything are at the bottom!

* * *

She decided to stop making lists. Sam was happy with her life. She regretted nothing, she was happy, she was in love, and she lived her life to the fullest. Heck, Sam even helped save a few lives along the way.

She opened her eyes.

What Sam saw though, wasn't the walkway crushing her. It was a pair of green eyes, staring into hers.

Danny

Sam's heart raced. Danny! _Danny_! DANNY! But how?

Then it hit her, when Danny had hit the wall, he disappeared.

Sam had just enough time to rewind her movie again. Danny didn't hit the wall at all, he went through it. Then he must have flown in invisible, and BAM that's where they pick up now.

He grabbed Sam around the waist and went intangible. The walkway fell right through them. He sunk through the floor with her, dropping her off in the basement. He grabbed her shoulders. "Sam, _stay here_! I'll be back as soon as I get everyone out!"

Sam nodded numbly and watched him fly through the ceiling of the basement to save the others.

After a couple of minutes, the room felt really hot. Sam looked up and saw the ceiling slowly burning away. Danny had left her down there while the building was on fire! A piece of ceiling broke off and fell down in front of her, alighting everything around her. "AAAHHH!" Sam screamed.

She stumbled backwards, into a metal cabinet. The fire had heated it up to oven temperatures. Sam gasped and jumped foreword, her eyes watering from the pain of the hot metal hitting her bare arm. She turned around and scanning the black smoke for Danny, or a fire hydrant.

The smoke flew up in her eyes, making them water more until tears fell loosely, cleaning off the smoke that had attached to her cheeks. She waved her arms around frantically to wave the smoke away from her face, coughing.

She gasped for air, only to take in smoke. Sputtering, coughing and spitting, Sam fell to the ground. _Stay low to the flames_. She remembered learning that in Safety Town.

When Sam and Danny were 8, before they were best friends with Tucker, their mom's had entered them in Safety Town, which was basically hell for 8 year olds. They had giant plastic cars with bicyclical petals in them so you could drive around and learn to stop at stop signs and look both ways. Sam remembered driving as fast as she could with Danny and disobeying the rules just so they could get kicked out of it.

They also taught her fire safety, but with the black smoke clouding her mind, she couldn't remember it all.

She did know that she had to find something to cover her mouth.

Where was Danny?

Faintly, Sam heard someone in the back of her mind calling her name, but ever so quietly over the roar of the flames.

Her vision started to blur, and all she could see was orange and red flames with lack smoke everywhere. She stayed lower still.

Sam closed her eyes tight, covering her mouth and coughing. She had to start yelling for Danny. She opened her mouth to scream, but smoke flooded inside. Don't scream. It said. You're not allowedNo, Bad Sam, bad. Stay quiet and burn into a crisp.

Sam looked around her surroundings. Faintly, she could make out a giant tub connected to the wall. _A sink!_

Sam got up and crawled towards the sink, fire tried to block her path. Bad Sam bad, stay here, stay with us.

Sam jumped through it, biting her lips as hard as she could when she felt the fire sting her. She couldn't open her mouth to scream, the smoke would rush in again.

Sam groped around more, finally reaching the sink. The faucet was metal. Not good. Not good at all. Sam found a paper towel dispenser next to it on the wall. The handle to pull towels down was metal too. Damn.

It seemed everything was working against her to survive. Damn. Damn damn damn damn! Sam had already chosen to live, and some stupid fire wasn't about to stop her from doing so!

In a fit of rage, Sam slammed her fist into the plastic front of the towel dispenser. The heat had made it hot too, but also weak. Noticing she made a crack in it Sam started screaming, slamming her fists into the dispenser as hard as she could. Pow pow pow! It cracked again, and with one last blow her hand breached the plastic, and she felt the smooth paper towels inside it.

This was it. This was her chance to survive!

The plastic cut into Sam's wrist making her bleed, she ignoring it and groped around inside until she grabbed a good hand full of towels, then pulled her hand out. The plastic dragged acrossed her hand making the cut trail up to her fingers.

Sam bit her lip again, the pain seemed almost unbearable. It hurt to even move her fingers now, but she had to go on. Sam set the paper towels over the cold water faucet and turned it.

Water exploded from the sink, hitting the tub in a hail of mist and white smoke. The white and black smoke seemed to fight for a bit until the black smoke won, turning the white slowly dark.

Sam shoved about five paper towels under the water, getting them wet, then bringing them in front of her mouth. Viola! An air filter!

"S-Sam!"

Sam's head shot around, she saw Danny floating slowly above the flames, his legs intangible to not get burned. He was looking for her.

Sam pulled the wet paper towels away from her face a bit so she could yell at him without the smoke. "DANNY! OVER HERE!"

Danny looked over and saw Sam's outline. His vision was blurring from the smoke. The room tipped foreword then backwards and the air around him turned to jelly. Danny tried to fly over to Sam, but the room spun around him so he was facing the wall next to her. He turned and the room lurched foreword.

Danny hit the ground unconscious, changing back to his human form.

Sam cursed; if Danny were unconscious, she'd have to fend for both of them. Sam put the remainder of the paper towels under the water, which was starting to heat up. She got on her knees and crawled over to Danny, propping him up against her and placing the makeshift filter over his mouth and nose as hers was, but not so tight that he couldn't breath.

Sam's vision got blurry again. She shook her head to rid herself of it but just got hit by a dizzy spell. She waited a moment for her head to reach her again and decided to look at the fire like a maze.

Sam was good with mazes.

She dragged Danny with her as she crawled through the open path the fire hadn't gotten to yet. She looked behind her and saw the spot she was previously at with Danny now covered in flames.

Sam turned around and determinedly looked for an exit. She knew the door to the basement was on the other side of the room. She had to be about halfway there.

Unless the smoke was confusing her and she was going the wrong way.

Sam couldn't even bring herself to think about that possibility. She would worry about that if that proved to be the case. The ceiling above her gave a crack. She had to keep moving incase the ceiling gave way.

There! To her right was an open path, Sam gripped Danny around the stomach and crawled towards it. She looked around more and sighed seeing a dead end. Sam turned around to go back to where she was previously when the ceiling gave another crack and fell down towards her only safe spot. Her neck began to burn; the necklace Ember had slapped on her was beginning to heat up from the flames.

Flames surrounded them. Danny was unconscious, and she felt her own consciousness slipping slowly away. Suddenly it hit Sam. The fire beat her. She fell right into its trap. She felt defeated and was above to give up hope when she saw through a thin line of flames the stairs! Yes!

Hope rushed back to Sam, giving her the will power to go on. The fire was thin by the stairs.

She could jump it. But what about Danny?

Sam looked at Danny and frowned; he was still unconscious and had a few bad burns on his legs, probably from when he turned back human. He wouldn't be any help even if he were conscious. He wouldn't have enough energy to go ghost.

Sam turned her back to him and pulled him up to her, so it was as if she was giving him a piggyback ride.

Sam got up on her knees, ready to jump the flames before they got thick. Danny was heavy; he weighed her down a bit. Although Sam was strong for a girl, the smoke he gotten to her lungs and prevented her breathing so she was weak.

She wouldn't be able to hold onto her mask as she jumped it, and the fire was drying it so it wouldn't stick to her face if she tried. Sam took in a deep breath with her mask on and held it, tucking the mask into her pocket.

She stood up and sprinted at the flames, jumping as high as she could over them. She gripped Danny's legs as tight as she could so he wouldn't fall off her.

The flames licked at her legs as she jumped, trying to pull her back.

Sam landed on the ground next to the stairs and her legs gave out under Danny's weight and the exhaustion.

She gave one last glance up at the stairs meekly. _I was so close_. She thought. _So close. _The world turned to black before her eyes, and Sam was pretty sure it wasn't the smoke that was clouding her vision.

* * *

(A/N: I _DID _end this chapter here, but I figured I had made you guys wonder if she was alive for to long. Also, I didn't want anymore death threats. And I didn't want to extend this story one more chapter. So, to not torture you, I added in the next chapter to this one. Thank me for this.)

* * *

Sam opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked. Her voice seemed to echo all around her. Everything was white. Pure white. There was no ceiling, floors, walls, nothing. Everything was just white.

With all her black on, she stood out like a sore thumb. "Danny? Tucker? Anyone?" she asked, her voice echoed all around her again, then swung back and cut off.

Sam looked around confused; it was the same in all directions. "Danny? Da-" she was cut off by a quick change of scene.

Color flooded into the white so fast it knocked Sam off her feet and she hit the ground on her stomach. She heard laughter all around her.

Sam looked around, confused. A smirking Paulina grinned at her. "Have a nice trip?" she asked.

It suddenly occurred to Sam that Paulina had tripped her. She glared at her, and stood up. "Is that the best you can think of saying?" she asked. "That line is so overused; I thought you'd at least have a good amount of brain cells to be original. They must have been died out in all that hair dye." Sam said, smirking at Paulina's shocked face.

Sam stood up and looked around.

She was in Casper High's cafeteria. Paulina's groupies were speechless to a comeback at her. She smiled at them all and walked over to a table that Danny and Tucker were sitting at.

She sat down, still a little confused. "Hey guys?" she asked. "What happened?"

Tucker looked at her weirdly. "You got tripped by Paulina and told her off." he said. "I'd show you a tape of it but I didn't record it with my PDA."

Sam shook her head. "No, I mean, after the fire." she said.

"Fire?" Danny asked. "What fire?"

"The fire at the Ms. Teen contest?" Sam asked. "Don't you remember? Ember tried to kill me the same way she died and the auditorium caught fire and…" she trailed off when she saw Danny and Tucker looking at her strangely.

"Ms. Teen contest?" Tucker asked.

"Ember?" Danny asked. "Is she out again?" his eyes widened. "I thought I saw my ghost scene go off this morning but I thought it was just the air. It's so cold out now."

Sam shook her head. "Danny what are you talking about? We all know she's out! We actually let her out with that deal to help me in the contest, remember? We fired her and she got all mad and pulled you into the ghost zone?"

Danny stared at her, and like she hadn't spoken at all. He continued. "Did you see her? Sam? Sam? Did you see her?" he waved a hand in front of her face as if she was staring blankly ahead of him, frozen.

Sam blinked slowly. "Danny? What are you doing?"

He continued to ignore her. "Sam? Sam?" he looked at Tucker. "Why isn't she answering me? Tucker is she mad at me? Look Sam, I'm sorry if you're mad at me."

"Danny what are you talking about? I'm not mad at you! Stop acting like I'm just sitting here!" she turned to Tucker. "Tucker, talk some sense into him!"

"I don't think she's mad at you. Sam?" Tucker looked at her then let out a slow whistle. "Man, she's out of it."

"Okay guys, this is getting really annoying. Stop!" Sam huffed.

Danny looked at her confused, and touched her shoulder gently. "Sam? Sam? Hellllllooooo? Earth to Sam! Earth to Sam! Your best friends are calling you!"

Sam opened her mouth to chew him out but no sound came out. _What the..? _She wanted to say but nothing came out.

"Sam? Sam?"

She heard Danny's voice calling her but the Danny in front of her had his mouth closed.

She heard a small sob and it felt like someone was clutching her arm, but when she looked no one was there.

"Sam… please wake up…"

The scene around slowly turned and shifted, the colors meshed together until they turned into an ugly brown like when you mix a lot of paint together and the colors blend. Then the brown got darker and darker until it was pitch black.

Inside the black tiny circles of colors appeared in it, like when you rub your eyes really hard and all you can see is black until colors sparks into it.

Slowly, a picture formed before Sam's eyes. More white, but different shades this time. The white was blinding.

She winced and squeezed her eyes back shut letting out a groan. She opened her eyes again slowly, squinting at the light. "Sam?" Danny's voice came from right next to her.

Sam turned her head and looked at Danny. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were wet. On his left cheek was a square of cotton tapped down with medical tape. His right hand was bandaged and she noticed his neck was burned pretty good. A pair of crutches were leaning against the wall behind him.

Sam was sitting in a small white hospital room. Her left shin ached and she felt something on her forehead- a bandage perhaps. Both of her wrists were wrapped up to her hands, leaving just her fingers exposed, except for her left wrist, where the bandage went all the way up past her elbow. Her right hand had a Scooby-Doo Band-Aid on her ring finger. Her neck also downed a bandage wrapped around her like a chocker necklace. It stung slightly.

Sam was laying down on a soft white cotton bed and her left arm was in a sling, since it was wrapped up all the way. Sam could also feel a bandage on her shoulder where she bumped into the metal cabinet. Around her waste she could feel was wrapped up which even traveled down her left thigh a few inches above her knee.

"Danny…?" Sam asked, slowly memories of the fire were flooding back into her mind.

Danny lunged at her wrapping his arms around her neck gingerly, to not hurt her. "Oh my God Sam!" he sobbed.

Sam wrapped her right arm around his back, since her left arm was in a sling. "Danny, it's okay." she wanted to laugh, she hadn't seen Danny actually sob before, but breathing was a little tricky a took some time to get the hang of.

Danny pulled back from her, setting a hand on hers. "How are you feeling?" he asked, going up to wipe his tears away but stopped when he realized it would hurt his burnt cheeks.

Sam ignored his question. "Danny I never got to tell you," Sam started, she opened her mouth to say something when she decided actions were better than words. Sam leaned over and pressed her lips to his. It stung, her lips had gotten burnt in the fire, but the feeling of his lips soothed the pain. Immediately, Danny kissed her back, leaning over so she didn't have to bend foreword off the bed so much. Sam broke away from him finally. "I love you too." she said.

Danny smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

When he leaned back into his seat by her bed the nurse walked in. "Oh Good!" she smiled widely. "You're awake!" she walked over to Sam's bed, pressed the Call button and pulled out a small flashlight the size of her pinky. "Follow the light." she told her.

As the nurse checked Sam's vital signs, Sam started to question Danny. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well the cops said a Firefighter found you as you passed out and carried both of us out of the building. I just woke up yesterday; my room is right next to yours by the way." Danny said.

Sam just now noticed Danny was in his pajamas. Probably courtesy of his mom. "How long have we been out?" she asked.

"You've been out for 3 days." He said. "It's Monday now."

"What about Ember?" Sam asked, slightly confused that she was out of it for so long when she had only passed out in a burning building.

"Right after we were brought out my parents spotted her on the rooftop of the building next to the Auditorium. She was watching the whole thing like it was a show. My mom caught her the next day." Danny looked down and fiddled with his bandages.

"How'd she get back out?" Sam said, and then took in a deep breath as the nurse checked her breathing.

"On the necklace she slapped on you it looked like someone carved Skulker into it. So we think Skulker had something to do with it, but we won't know for sure until I'm well enough to go into the Ghost Zone and question him." Danny told her.

"So how did your parents react?" she asked, trying to sound casual, but she was scared inside for his answer.

Danny looked up at the ceiling and had a small smile grace his lips. Like he was looking back on a fond memory. "They're really proud of me." he said. "They couldn't believe I've been fighting ghosts all this time. I get to help them out with their inventions too, like some of the trackers."

Sam smiled. "That's great!" she said.

"Speaking of parents, both of ours are in the cafeteria." Danny said. "They should be back pretty soon, or sooner than that seeing as you're awake."

As if on cue, as the Nurse walked out of the room, all four of the parents filed in. Tucker and Jazz were probably forced to go to school. "Sam!" her mother exclaimed, seeing her awake. She ran over to her and hugged her as tight as she could without hurting her.

Her parents were crying as they fussed over her well-being. It wasn't until Sam saw the wet spot on her mothers blouse did she realize she was crying too.

Sam's mother pulled away from Sam, wiping her tears away gently. She smiled at Danny. "Danny, thank you so much for saving our little Samantha. I don't know what we would have done if she-…" she cut herself off and started crying again, hugging Sam into her.

Maddie walked over to Danny and hugged him on the side. She smiled at Danny proudly then patted Sam's hand gently, smiling fondly.

* * *

Sam looked up at the giant TV before her. Her home was finished being remodeled, and currently she was relaxing in a large chair with Danny cuddled up next to her and Tucker munching down on popcorn in the chair next to them.

"That really sucks that you were disqualified." Tucker mumbled, watching the Ms. Teen contest finale on the TV.

"They should have specified that having supernatural help for your outfits was against the rules in bigger print on the pamphlet." Sam huffed, crossing her arms angrily. She was now out of her sling but the bandages remained.

Danny on the other hand had his crutches for another 2 weeks. Lucky him he could fly and didn't have to use them often. "At least you beet Paulina." he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I beat her?" Sam asked, no one had filled her in on the contest yet, she'd been stuck at home moving back in and resting. Sam shuddered to think of how much make-up work she'd have at school.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you!" Danny said excitedly. "Right after the fire, one of Paulina's friends snitched on her for switching the cards during the first round." Danny said, then added with a grin. "Right before you got disqualified. You got farther than her."

Sam grinned and hugged him tightly. "YES! I showed that pre-packaged poser!" She laughed.

"Sssshhhh!" Tucker hushed them. "Their announcing the winner!"

On TV the announcer grinned out into the audience. "And the winner of the Ms. Teen contest is…" a dramatic extra long drum roll as he slowly opened the scarlet envelop in his hands. _"Valerie Grey!"_

A unison gasp.

"VALERIE WAS IN THE CONTEST?" Sam and Danny asked at the same time.

"Yeah, you guys didn't know that?" Tucker asked. "She was always the very first person to go." he said.

Sam smacked her forehead, and then winced, having hit her bandage. "How did I not notice that?" she asked.

On TV Valerie walked to the center of the stage with flowers and a tiara. "Thank you!" she cried. "Thank you so much!" the judges grinned up at her.

"What prize will you choose?" the announcer asked.

"I'll take the $5,000." Valerie said. "And I'll donate a portion of it to charity!" she batted her eyelashes, really hamming it up.

"That's so sweet!" the announcer cooed, the audience gave sweet sighs and cute comments. "Let's give her ANOTHER $5,000!" he said, the audience cheered.

"Someone hand me a spoon so I can gag." Sam said slowly. "That was… unexpected…"

Danny smiled at her and leaned over kissing her gently. "Don't worry, you won with us." he said.

Sam smiled.

THE END

* * *

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH IT'S DONE!

Oh wow. Oh wow. Oh wow.

I'm not really a fan of the ending… do you guys like it? I suck with ending stories.

I'm thinking of making some bloopers for this story. This is no sequel also.

Yet.

I may make one in the future, there's a few things I could use to make a sequel, but I don't plan on writing it just yet.

MY NEXT STORY IS CALLED FAIRY TALES! I'm expecting to add the first chapter pretty soon, so ether put me on Author Alert or keep a close eye out on the Danny Phantom page.

Fairy Tales is going to be a very humorous story; I don't really expect any drama in it. A ghost comes into town and sends Casper High into a giant Fairy Tale book. Everyone in the school has to complete each Fairy Tale the right way or start over at the very beginning. Each chapter will be one Fairy Tale, so don't expect any short chapters. However, having longer chapters means longer updates. So I'm not sure if I should get the story going already and have a few chapters already done before I post the story or just post and type as I go.

I can't really tell you how the story gets its humor, as it will spoil the funny. It _is _Danny/Sam pairing for all you Danny/Sam lovers.

Now for my reviewers!

Frimmy! Aaah, you've got to be one of the most entertaining reviewers I've had. I showed my mom my reviews to brag about it (don't know why lol) and she was cracking up at your reviews! Also, I hope this chapter cleared you up on how Danny saved Sam. You know I wouldn't make him forget about her! Lol and I'm glad your internet works again

C.E. Hobbit lol, yes…, I'm a evil one. But you're also a very talented writer yourself! I can't wait for the next update for your own story!

Miah The Storm Wolf my friend Livy has been at me for about a month now to watch 10th kingdom. It sounds pretty good, 3 DVD's? That just rocks! Well, I think we're going to watch it pretty soon!

Mandy wow, really? This story is on 107 peoples favorites! I should hope it got recognized! Thanks for telling me that! It brightened me up!

Lacey52 well thank you very much! I'm glad you appreciated it that much! I'm very proud of that chapter also, I only wish I could have made it longer for you all!

Danny's Mine! Beware! Lol, thanks for liking her lists! I made her repeat it for some humor.

Liselle129 It's okay! We're all geeks at heart! I happen to be a very huge/proud geek! Lol, people actually like that I celebrate my geek-e-ness!

Luvdp88 lol, I SHALL WAIT WITH BATED BREATH! That's great! That quote is so funny!

SimController Yup! I repeated that on purpose to add to the humor of how obsessed/in love she is with him!

Xerxes93 Okay, first off _buddy_, don't cruse at me. At all. It's extremely rude and insulting to me and if you don't like how the story went you could have just stopped reading. If you don't like Danny/Sam pairings than why'd you even give this story a try? In the summary it says DxS pairings. So don't yell at me for reading a story that you don't even like. Or did you NOT learn in kindergarten that cursing at someone is extremely rude and a good way to get beat up? A word of advice: if you want people to like you, improve your social skills.

Okay, first off , don't cruse at me. At all. It's extremely rude and insulting to me and if you don't like how the story went you could have just stopped reading. If you don't like Danny/Sam pairings than why'd you even give this story a try? In the summary it says DxS pairings. So don't yell at me for reading a story that you don't even like. Or did you NOT learn in kindergarten that cursing at someone is extremely rude and a good way to get beat up? A word of advice: if you want people to like you, improve your social skills.

Wish Wielder lol actually no, Danny saved her. Lol, good idea though!

Everybody else I did not reply to personally: I'm very sorry if I didn't get to you, I'm sorta in a hurry to get this up! But you are all important to me! Thank you all so much for staying with this story and reviewing me, they all meant a lot to me and made me feel like a real writer! I'm so happy you all enjoyed this and I hope to see your reviews for Fairy Tales too! Without you all I would have been so discouraged earlier and just dropped this story like unfortunately I have done to my others! You all rock!

Thanks for staying with me!

Yours Truly,

Spiffy McFloogan


End file.
